Castelia Daycare Services
by Orejas
Summary: Welcome to Castelia Daycare Services where we guarantee an egg the very next day or your money back!
1. M Gallade x F Kirlia F Sneasel

Joey scanned the alleyway as he made his way through it slowly, pieces of trash and paper blew off the tops of overstuffed dumpsters in the shadow covered street.(Is this really the place?) Joey asked himself as he stopped in front of a stained door. On the left it had a paper taped against it completely, however most of the color and text faded away. He can still read the name though. Castelia's Daycare Services. This was the place that guaranteed an egg the next day. He held onto the metal handle of the door as he looked left and right. (Why do I feel like a criminal?) he thought to himself as he stepped inside.

The inside was surprisingly nice. An attractive and young lady sat behind the counter as she typed away on the computer. Noticing him she quickly got up and offered her hand.

"Welcome sir! Would you like to check in a couple Pokémon?" Joey looked around, the place had nice soft carpet and elevator like music playing from some unknown source. He noticed chairs to the left, making the place have a waiting room like atmosphere.

"Yeah uhhh… I was wondering if this place had the one egg a day guarantee"

"Yep we sure do sir, or your money back!"

"Oh, well then yeah. I'd like to check in a couple Pokémon."

"Alrighty, who'll you be checking in today?"

"My Gallade and Kirlia please"

"Okay, we'll check them right in!" Joey reached down and unclipped the balls from his belt before offering them to the clerk who made a call on a speaker system.

"Customer? Can you come down and transfer our new guests?" She had such an upbeat attitude that any doubts he had were washed away now. A Sneasel then came through an automated door, took the two pokeballs that were placed on a very fancy and soft pillow and went back from where she came.

"You can pick them up tomorrow morning!"  
"Great! See ya then!"

Sneasel had gone through several flights of stairs before stepping off the elevator, the pillow still being held by her two arms as she made her way through hallways of doors, all labeled with a single letter and 3 digits. When she arrived at the vacant room she simply pushed the door in and placed the pillow down. With a sharp claw she pressed the button in the middle of the poke balls and released the two Pokémon inside. Gallade materialized with his arms across his chest, tapping his foot impatiently as he stared angrily at the Sneasel. Kirlia came out standing with her legs close together, an arm raised up to her lips as she tilted her head in a confused fashion. Sneasel grinned at the Gallade, giving a wink before picking up the pillows and the empty balls and exiting the room.

"Be back with your lunch soon…" she said before closing, and locking the door behind her.

Gallade couldn't help but chuckle to himself. What good would locking the door do? If he wanted he can simply unlock it or just kick it down, but whatever. He then scanned the room he was imprisoned in for the day. There was a round table in the center with a couple chairs, a single but large comfortable looking bed and a large mirror that spread across the entire wall on the opposite side of the wall that the bed rested against. It was clear this room was intended for humanoid Pokémon like themselves, otherwise it could easily be mistaken as a room for just normal people. He then looked down at the Kirlia, who was looking up at him with big bouncy curious eyes. She was obviously too young, and too innocent. Gallade couldn't do this, it was in his DNA to stand up for what was moral and right. And this, they basically wanted him to perform pedophilia, not that he would've mated on demand in the first place.

"Well um..." The Gallade said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why our owner brought us here?" asked the Gallade, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Nuh uh" Her voice sounded so light, so innocent. Gallade tapped his foot impatiently.

"damn it, this isn't right!" he muttered, growing more frustrated from her ignorance on the subject. She tilted her head, the Kirlia able to sense his angry emotion

"What can't you do? What's wrong why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry it's just-"

"Yes, you are angry. I can feel it." Kirlia interrupted, her bouncy look turning into an agitated gaze. The Gallade gave off an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just they want us to..." He was interrupted again when the door suddenly opened, and the same Sneasel walked in. She had carried in a silver platter with a single raised arm that held two medium sized bowls.

"Hey you two, we were hoping you'd get busy by now!" Gallade merely glared at him as Kirlia blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean get busy?" The Sneasel giggled to herself as she offered the bowl to Gallade who just looked away, refusing the food. The Sneasel giggled to herself some more as she set the bowl on the table, making sure to wiggle her hips to get the Gallade's attention.

"Well sweetie, you're owner wants you to make some eggs, you do know how right? I mean a stud like him..." she elbowed Gallade who did nothing but stare back, a blood vessel twitching as he held in an anger outbreak before she walked up to Kirlia and offered her the second bowl. "Why, he should be a lot of fun~"

"He wants us to make an egg? Why doesn't he just buy one?" The Sneasel's giggling and elbowing was beginning to piss Gallade off, his foot tapping faster as he began to growl a bit to himself.

"Show her the ropes huh? I'd hate to see what they do if you didn't get busy."

"And what would THEY do?" Gallade pronounced each word with such contain rage that Kirlia actually shivered from the intense rage filled emotions he was experiencing.

"All I can say is I hope THEY would have mercy, now get busy you two~"

Several hours had passed and Gallade had been talking with Kirlia. He tried to explain to the best of his ability how Pokémon made an egg, Kirlia had grown a vivid blush when she realized why he was with her. Although her shyness soon passed as he shared stories from when his owner used to use him, how he had won a couple gym battles before he decided to put him away. Kirlia shared a worse fate, she was caught as she was known, taken away from her life just to be kept with the professor, never to be used. When the sun began to set the same Sneasel came in, carrying the same silver platter.

"So you decided not to make an egg then, huh big guy?" Gallade stood there, arms crossed and watched as the Sneasel switched the empty bowl with the full one. "Shame, I wish I could switch with that gal right there, you look like you can get a bit...rough~" Kirlia blushed; now that she knew what the Sneasel was talking about she began to picture it in her head even though she didn't want to. She gave the Sneasel her empty bowl and accepted her dinner.

"Thanks..." she said, still trying to be polite. The Sneasel winked at the Kirlia before moving out, making sure to wiggle her hips in a seductive fashion so Gallade can watch.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you... Goodnight~" She then closed the door slowly, giving the two a wink and locking it securely after shutting it.

"Do you really think they would do anything to us?" Kirlia asked as she began to eat up her dinner. Gallade gave off a deep breath as he grabbed the bowl that was placed on the table for him and began munching as well.

"Doubt it, if they hurt us or anything like that I'm sure our owner wouldn't stand for it, even if he had forgotten us"

Kirlia had eaten half her bowl before looking at the mirror, fixing her hair.

"I hope you're right..." she said worriedly. Suddenly the two heard a weird hissing noise. They looked around but they didn't see anything. The room though began to smell funny... like a sweet scent but instead of attracting them it made their eye lids heavy and their muscles lazy. Gallade couldn't stand, he sat on the bed as he tried to smack himself awake, but it wasn't working.

"Gallade...what's happening?" she said as she slowly made her way to him, her head resting on his lap as the rest of her body struggled to lay onto the bed.

"I-I don't know...stay close to me..." he said before his eyes closed shut…

He had just woken up but he couldn't see, at first he thought he went blind and tried to rub his eyes, but his arms weren't moving, they were tied up behind his back. The Gallade couldn't see anything, he began to panic and wiggle about and trying to use his psychic abilities to free himself but the material wasn't reacting. As his senses began to come back he noticed his entire body was restrained. His arms, legs, hell his mouth even had a mouth gag and he couldn't even use his psychic abilities. He could tell he was sitting though, however whatever he was sitting on was sturdy as hell and must've been bolted to the floor. That wasn't the only thing though; he can feel that his manhood was fully erect, and swelling. It felt like blood was constantly rushing and his nerves felt so much more sensitive, he could feel even the smallest movements in the air tickle the nerves. He then felt something sharp and smooth tracing against his skin, the Gallade tried to cry out and demand what was going on but his mouth gag was preventing him to speak any coherent words.

"Tsk tsk tsk, now what did I say? Look what they did; they had to tie you up!" the sharp point then traveled south, the claw dug into him, scratching his skin but not piercing it. The voice...it was familiar to the Gallade. The voice then giggled, giving it away. That wretched Sneasel! "We had to do things the hard way hmmm? Well as much as I'd love to use you for myself big boy~..." She said as her hand stroked across his manhood, drawing out a blissful moan out of the Gallade as his mind cursed her out. "...We'll need you to fuck that little naive girl right now~" She then guided his cock inside of something, the surface felt warm like flesh and yet so tight that his cock began to hurt from being forced to squeeze inside…

"Gallade? Are you there? What's going on?" Kirlia sounded like she had just woken up, but then she began to cry out, scared. "What's going on?! Stop it, that hurts!" she yelped as Sneasel giggled, the dark type continued to guide Gallade more into her. Gallade can feel Kirlia squirming and trying to force him out, however he can feel her tiny frame press against his, she must have been forced to sit on him, and gravity was doing most of the work now as he felt his standing cock slip into her more and more…

"Please stop! It hurts! No more!" Sneasel laughed out loud as she relinquished her grip on him.

"Can't help yourself huh big boy? That just means you had a nice dinner~" Gallade can feel a thick warm fluid gush around his cock and down onto his legs, Kirlia still crying out begging for him to stop, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't obey his mind.

"Usually we would just gag the two of you, but I wanted you to hear her~" The Sneasel gloated as her claw tracing around the red horn on his chest. "A first timer like her? Well they wanted to see and hear for themselves..." Gallade was wondering what she was talking about, this whole damn place seemed wicked and he couldn't help but feel frustrated as his cock penetrated Kirlia, his entire member finally slipping in as she cried.

"I can feel them! They want to do nasty things to me! It hurts so much though…I can't!" Gallade tried to communicate with her, but it wasn't working. Somehow all his psychic powers were being held back,.

"Oh, I can explain…See on the front my masters operate as a daycare, making sure people get their eggs quickly so they can come and bring more. Happy customers are returning customers~" Gallade can feel Kirlia's body moving against his cock, the Pokémon was whimpering as he felt her body rub against his, was she doing this on her own or was Sneasel forcing her to hump against him? Whatever it was he couldn't help it, his cock was twitching as he felt the tight skin seemingly wrap around his skin is such intense warmth. He can feel the fluids moistening around her walls as her body began to move faster, the Kirlia's whimpers were beginning to turn into moans.

"But as a side business we let people...watch~ People get a kick out of this, that's where we make most of our money~" Gallade made muffled noises as he tried to curse her out, demanding to be let free but the gag wouldn't let one word out, he was so angry and frustrated that his body was overheating as he was overwhelmed with all this emotion, and hearing Kirlia cry was beginning to make him cry as well. He didn't want to do this in the first place for this exactly, she was too young! But now he was forced and Kirlia's cries of pain were beginning to turn into bliss…

"Gallade! I'm sorry! It hurts so much but…the way they feel, it's changing me!" She said between pants. Kirlia felt like her sides were being forced to split in half with each hump, and yet from some unseen presence she can feel a large number of people enjoying this. Their corrupted fetish was beginning to rub off on her and her mind was beginning to corrupt as a result, her body was starting to numb the pain as she began to hump against Gallade faster, her body sitting on his as the two were forced to fuck.

"Do you want me to show you?" Sneasel asked as he felt her body purposely rub against his, a claw snapping a string can be heard as Gallade opened his eyes, only to be shocked to see how many people were gathered. Kirlia had several black bands wrap her arms against her body, she had a blindfold on like he did and her legs were forcefully spread as she sitting right on top of his cock. He saw that his legs were also chained right against the chair that was indeed bolted. Their bodies were forced together in some sick BDSM lair but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the group of men who dressed in fancy suits. They seemed wealthy and they were enjoying drinks as they watched the show. They sat in a room behind a window, the many men sitting in comfortable chairs as a couple Weavile acted as waitresses for them. Some of them were actually rubbing themselves during the show, and a couple more actually had Weavile treat them with their mouths, the Weavile rested on their knees wearing French outfits as they worked on the men, greedy fat hands resting on the ice type heads forcing them down as they greedily watched him fuck Kirlia.

The sight had left him aghast. Kirlia can feel the shock absorb into her body but the emotions of the men and their sick fetish overpowered that greatly. She pushed against the Gallade's body, her hips moving like waves as she began to lust the feeling of his thick hot member filling her up. Gallade can feel his climax began to rise as he saw that she was making the motions herself, her knees pressed closer against his legs as her head rested beside his horn, the Kirlia panting and her tongue stuck out, traces of her saliva spilling as he felt her insides begin to leak with her fluids.

"Yes…oh yes it feels good…"

"Doesn't it darling? And soon you'll be pleasuring every man in that room, if it feels so good doing it here wait until they surround you, all their cocks rubbing against and inside of you…" The talk of the Sneasel seemed to drown Kirlia more into that corruption, the Gallade growing further ashamed that she was going to sink into a whole new low and all he could do was sit there as she fucked him.

"Yes, please I want nothing more but their cocks…"

"But do you love the cock?"

"Yes…" Sneasel pulled the Kirlia back, her hips swaying in the air as she began to shiver, Kirlia whimpering from the lack of Gallade inside of her. Gallade also whined, but quickly tried to hold it back, his cock felt cold as it was exposed out in the air, a mixture of fluids dripping off…

"Say it honey~"

"I love the cock"

"Say I love fucking cock!"

"I love fucking cock! I love sucking cock! I'll do anything! Please let me fuck him!" Sneasel smirked right into Gallade's eyes as she let her back on him, the Gallade kicking himself in the ass in his mind as he gave off a content sigh from feeling her insides again…

"See what she became since you didn't want to fuck her upstairs? But that's okay, because when she's done I can have you to myself~" The way she winked, it made his cock twitch as he felt those insides rub and down so smoothly against his sensitive member… damn it now he was imagining the Sneasel riding his cock, her petite form riding him like Kirlia, those claws tracing against his…

No. He closed his eyes as he shook his head, forcing himself not to open his eyes. Come on focus your psychic powers, you might still be able to save her if you just got her away from here…

"What's wrong Mr. Psychic? Upset your telepathic powers aren't working? Well sweetie these bands, they're made from dark types~ and your gag, your straps, even the chair your sitting on is made of this material, as long as you're in this room you won't even be able to manipulate anything, but of course we can manipulate you…"

His eyes shot open wide and glared angrily at her, the Sneasel tilting her head and blinking innocently.

"A Pokémon is only as bad as their master right? And my master loves this…and so do I~" His voice muffled as he forced his eyes shut, Kirlia's moans were growing louder as her body rubbed against his, only her hips were moving now. He couldn't stand it anymore. The rocking motions were massaging every sensitive spot, it felt like the walls were trying to milk him dry. He gave out a muffled moan as his cock felt like it literally exploded, stream after stream of milky white seed shot into Kirlia who's whole body shivered in ecstasy. Kirlia's entire frame seemed to shiver at once on top of him as well. Her vaginal muscles squeeze around his cock, the vice like grip felt amazing and only made his orgasm last much longer as her body tried to force as much of his seed into her as possible...

"Perfect, it looks like she's done~ She'll have an egg ready for us soon, I'm confident that you made sure of it~" Sneasel said as she guided the Kirlia off. She unbuckled and removed some binds then walked her to the room of the wealthy pricks, the kirlia's legs were still shivering as Sneasel and some of the Weavile began to apply and tie rope all around her body. Gallade had to watch as they harnessed her into the air like an ornament, her legs and arms were forced to spread open as Sneasel forced a unique mouth gag on her, one that had a large hole in the center of it. She was only dangled up to the men's waist, which was good enough for them because as soon as one of the Weavile gave the okay sign the men soon untied their belts. Gallade watched as Sneasel went into a back door with the other Weavile, the men were quick to grab a hold of her as one forced his cock into her freshly fucked pussy, another grabbing a hold of her head as he jammed his cock through the mouth gag, his penis sliding in and out of her slick mouth as her hands reached out and grabbed a hold of the other men. She was being gang banged, tears welled up in the sides of Gallade's eyes as he saw the friend he made today go from an innocent young girl to cock lusting slut…

Sneasel came out a couple minutes later, the dark type winking at Gallade from the room as she twirled her body, she wore black leather boots that went up to her knees and a frilly French maid outfit like what the other Weavile made. She swayed her hips as she walked out of that room and towards Gallade, his cock still erect and throbbing. He could feel a blush growing on his face, he knew he couldn't hide his desires from her. Her mere appearance made his cock pulse with lust, he can feel so much blood being pumped to his muscle that it began to hurt.

"I know you won't be satisfied from that alone, you won't be satisfied with me. I'm going to ride you all night so that by the time your owner comes he won't have a fight happy Gallade anymore, no I'm going to fuck all the fight out of your masculine body~" She said as she traced a claw up his bright red manhood. She then got on her knees, a hand gripping around the base of his manhood as she traced her tongue against his cock, her tongue licking over his pulsing veins and stopping right at the tip. He felt his whole body shudder from that lick alone, the Gallade wishing he could move his arms so badly, just so he can fuck the talk right out of that Sneasel. That damn, fucking sexy Sneasel. She giggled again, her giggle having a light childlike tone to it that he didn't notice before. She licked him again, and again, several times before she finally wrapped those soft lips around his member, his cock brushing against her moist soft tongue on one side and the other rubbing against the back of her throat. He could feel another orgasm build up as he looked down at her, the Sneasel's eyes were closed and her ears were flicking occasionally as she took his entire manhood with relative ease, her throat muscles squeezing around him as he felt her swallow in slow and careful motions, he couldn't take anymore and gave out a loud muffled sigh as he felt his seed shoot down her throat, and straight into her stomach…

Kirlia's mind was being overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions, she could hardly breath as a cock was forcing itself down her throat, making her gag every few seconds as she felt another cock fill her up repeatedly. She can feel the warm thick cocks rubbing all over her, her hands were wrapped around one as she stroked unknown men off, their moans and satisfied laughs deafened her. The men teased her, called her out for loving cock, called her names like bitch, slut, whore, and told her to take them. To take their cocks and their cum. They had forced her blindfold off and positioned her so that she was facing a mirror, she could see how she dangled in the air because of the ropes, and she can see the faces of the unknown men as they had a wicked smile on their faces. Literally every sense was being invaded by cock; she felt she was going to die as her little body was dangled up as a toy. When one man finished his cum would spray all over her, only to be quickly replaced by another man. She couldn't think about the situation anymore, the way these men felt, it left her emotion sensing mind a complete wreck. She wasn't even thinking in coherent words though, she just knew she wanted it, she wanted it so bad everywhere… her little body would shiver violently with every climax she had. Whatever man that was using her pussy would moan ecstatically as her pussy would clamp down on his cock, her insides squeezing as fluids would spray all over the place… but before she could even finish she would feel his warm seed fill her up and leak out her hole only to be pulled back and replace by a newer and seemingly harder cock…

Sneasel climbed against his body in such a slow seductive way, her smooth silk dress rubbed against his cock as small traces dripped across it, that damn material felt so good, but then her knees closed around his cock. A wicked smile had grown on her face as she rubbed her knees up and down, her soft black fur brushing against his smooth red cock.

"I have you all to myself~" She teased as she rubbed her knees against him together, his cock rubbing against her legs. Gallade groaned as he felt each strand of fur brush against nerve after sensitive nerve, that familiar blood rushing through his cock, his muscles beginning to feel sore as he was forced into this pleasurable treatment.

"That dinner had a rare and unique ingredient into the mix, one that makes you wanna fuck all night long~" Sneasel continued on, her voice starting to feign an innocent tone, as if trying to tease the Gallade some more. Even the sound of her fur brushing against him was beginning to be too much, he didn't have any self-control anymore. Gallade didn't think about right or wrong anymore, he just wanted to break free, to just grab the Sneasel and fuck her, beat her, punish her for making him so horny…"and it makes it easier for you to fertilize as well, but I'll be milking you dry before we actually have the real fun…" Sneasel teased as she brought her frilly dress over the tip, a paw swirling over it as her knees continued to brush against him up and down, fur tickling his every nerve… "…So cum for me. Cum until you run dry~" She said. This teasing…it was too much. Gallade gave off another groan that carried both pleasure and pain, he felt his cock pumping out as he succumbed to another orgasm, but cum didn't explode like before, instead barely a drop trickled out, only to be quickly absorbed from her dress.

"Ahhh…you're ready~" she whispered as she began to mount him…

Kirlia was about to pass out. She wasn't taking in enough air, and just when it felt like every nerve in her pussy was being rubbed out one the men began to poke her other entrance. Her mind woke up from the foreign feeling; the pain of her body being forced to stretch reminded her of her situation. She wiggled uselessly in the air as she tried to beg the man not to do it, that she wasn't ready. His tongue brushed against her dirty hole a few times, the man complimenting how small it was before he began to poke his cock against it. She couldn't do anything but cry tears as she felt the cock force its way inside, penetrating her and making her body feel like it would split in half. She wanted to bite down on the cock forcing itself down her throat so bad, for a second she had stopped stroking the men she had gripped with her hands, but not wanting to be left out she felt their hands wrap around her own and forced her to stroke, the Kirlia couldn't do anything to brace herself…

Sneasel guided the member into her tight slit, she closed her eyes as she took in a couple deep breaths before she sat down against him all the way, her hips meeting his as she gave out a squeak from the thrust. Gallade had made a moan as well, but since he was still wearing the mouth gag it came out as nothing but the usual muffled sound. Sneasel looked up, blinking as she smiled and began to move her hips. The dress made ruffling noises as she traced her tongue up across the red chest spike Gallade had, the moist ticklish feeling combined with her warm tight pussy made it feel like he would already be pushed to the edge but his cock felt sore at the same time, his nerves felt more sensitive then ever, and Sneasel somehow was able to move her walls, her insides seemed to wrap around and contract around his cock in ways that felt so much better than a massage, she was indeed much more experienced than he hoped.

"All to myself, I imagine it might be hurting by now, but right now it's about me, what I want…" Sneasel whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh god it feels so good, you're so big and hot, I feel like I'm going to melt!" She said as she began to move her hips faster…

Kirlia felt better than before somehow. The emotions of the men, they clouded her mind and as a result her senses. It hurt so badly now, it still did but at the same time he was rubbing her in places she didn't know would feel so good. His hand rubbed against her over used lips and pinched at her clit, making her give off muffled squeals and moans as her mouth was being used. She stroke men faster, she felt them release themselves all over her, her face, arms, back, legs, all were soaked in so much cum. As the man pulled back from the mouth gag she felt the cum coated her throat's insides, she couldn't swallow anymore. Despite that another one came right in, just as vigorous as before. She didn't mind though, she didn't think of anything but the fact that she loved cock. She loved cock. She. Loved. Cock.

Gallade couldn't think of anything but to fuck the Sneasel, his cock twitched and pulsed inside of her as she rode him, the Sneasel's cries of bliss just making him more horny, making him just want to break free and thrust into her, thrust into her mouth, her ass, against her dress, into Kirlia, anything! He just wanted to fuck until he felt the familiar feeling of his muscles tightening, his cock pushing and balls being drained. He wanted to cum damn it, as her cries got louder his body shivered, his cock twitching repeatedly as he succumbed to another orgasm, yet nothing shot out. His penis was in severe pain right now, but it was still so hard and he was still so mad, so angry that he could just fuck the fur off of Sneasel. He couldn't think of anything else but humping now…

When the sun began to rise Kirlia had pushed out her first egg as she dangled from the air. The two Pokémon were then brought back to their room. What felt like days were only a few hours… but the two weren't sleepy. When Sneasel released them out of their pokeballs Gallade had grabbed Kirlia and threw her into the bed.

"Big boy can't think of anything but to fuck now~" Sneasel teased as she closed the door. Gallade jumped on the bed and forced Kirlia down, she looked up at him with such a pleading look.

"Please…give me your cock again. Yours was the best…" How could he refuse? He pushed his hips against hers as she hugged him, The Gallade making a vicious growling noise as he fucked the little girl.

When the two were finished a Weavile had come into the room alongside with a Hypno. The two stared at the pendulum as Weavile watched, making sure Hypno did his job. He wanted the two to forget, to forget all that had happened in the past evening. That was all he asked for though, when the two woke up from their trance they still craved to fuck, but it didn't cross their minds why, or how they became like this. They were corrupted now, and since their trainer boxed them as soon as he withdrew them he didn't even noticed. He was just happy to have his egg that he wanted to give away anyways…


	2. M Luxray x F Sneasel

A full day had passed since Joey had left his Kirlia and Gallade in the daycare center. When he entered the building through the familiar septic alleyway nothing felt different to him. The attractive receptionist recognized him right away and pressed a button on the computer.

"Trainer Joey is here to pick up his Gallade and Kirlia! Bring 'em up Zephyr!" He didn't have to wait long when a Sneasel, dressed in a maid uniform for some reason, brought the 2 pokeballs on a tray with an egg inside a display case. Joey couldn't believe it! They really did bring in an egg and it wasn't even a full 24 hours!

"Thanks! Is there a PC I can use?"

"If you like our daycare has automatic deposit directly to your PC. Would you like to transfer them?"

"Yeah if it isn't too much trouble!" Joey then lifted the egg without glancing back at the pokeballs as the receptionist brought it back down to the Sneasel. Joey then paid the fee and went on his merry way without thinking about his two Pokemon.

A couple days had passed now, and in the basement of the Castelia daycare sat a man staring into the dim glow of a computer screen. He was in what he referred to as the storage room. In this room vials of Pokemon essence sat in categorized rows. Some were to breed the perfect traits while others were extracted with techniques in mind. The man wore a lab coat even though he did not consider himself a scientist. Scientists conducted studies and experiments to find new data but he knew what he was doing. He knew which vials to combine to breed the perfect Pokemon for his benefactors. Here in the daycare hundreds of different Pokemon could be stored and here him and his colleagues worked together to find out about these Pokemon, to study their potential and their techniques and to take financial advantage of that. As he clicked away on the computer, surfing the web as the day rolled on his business cell rang.

"Hey this is Bobby... uh-huh... alright yeah we can have what you want. Do you have the funds? … alright you can come by tomorrow, it'll be ready by then" He then snapped the phone shut as he got up away from his computer.

Bobby walked across the trays and looked through the cases of vials. "Speed, Special attack, defense, ahhh here we are, Attack... hmmm" He withdrew a case to find only a couple of vials remained. As he extracted the frozen essence he quickly brought out a secondary cell phone.

"Yeah, bring down Zephyr I need her today. No everyone else is too incompetent... I don't care that it's her day off she can have the day off tomorrow! Tell her she can handle it anyway she wants! … she's on her way? Good." He then snapped the cellphone shut as he laid the vial carelessly down on his computer desk and brought up a screen that cataloged all the Pokemon they had currently.

Soon Zephyr came walking into his workplace, her arms stretched and claws laid behind her back as she walked in casually. She looked up at him, her eyes telling him to hurry up and explain what she has to do. Bobby didn't seem to care though since he merely gestured her to hop on his lap to look at the computer screen. She sighed and did so, the Sneasel hopping up and plopping herself on his lap so she could see the screen. "See this Luxray? He's on the fifth floor. He's the only one capable of producing what we need. Do what you want with him, but make sure you deliver the product back here alright?" The Sneasel rubbed her chin as if she was thinking, a smile forming on her lips. She noticed that this Luxray was quite large compared to their average size as her eyes traced over his muscular features. He happened to stretch the second they brought up his video feed before he laid on his side on the bed, the lion Pokémon completely unaware that he was being monitored. The Sneasel quickly nodded up at Bobby as he chuckled and ruffled the top of her head. "I knew you'd like him you devious girl you... Have some fun~"

The Luxray was sleeping on the comfortable bed that laid against the floor. He was a quadruped so there were no tables or chairs, just a bed, bowls and toys that laid about chewed up or scratched beyond the point of recognition. The bowls themselves were licked clean which just showed that he loved to eat. As Zephyr walked up to his door he could hear the large beast snoring which brought a smirk on her face. She pressed her sharp claw against a thin slit in the door which was designed just for her to make the door pop out of lock. The metallic clicking instantly woke the large Luxray up, the lion jolting awake as he glared over at her with his blood red and golden eyes.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" In a raised arm she held a small bowl containing various well scented berries that were picked out just for him.

"Who are you? Part of the staff here? Has my trainer come to pick me up yet?"

"Now now it hasn't even been a day! Your trainer won't be back for a looooong time remember?" She then winked at the electric type as she walked over to the empty bowls, bending over and curving her back to make sure the Luxray got a good view of her plump rear. Her tail feathers helped lift up her dress so that he could see her exposed body underneath the eye candy dress which revealed that she wore dark black panties that blended well with her fur. The Luxray didn't say anything for the intentionally long time it took for her to place the bowl down and pick up the other bowls up since his eyes were transfixed on the little flirty display.

"I-I um. Was just hoping he would change his mind..." The Luxray said as his gaze quickly went to focus on the Sneasel's eyes as she turned back around so he could try to make it seem he wasn't eying her in a suggestive manner. He didn't understand it, he saw naked Pokemon all the time. But somehow her wearing these clothes and hiding her feminine features made the Luxray want to see more.

"Don't worry kitty~" The Sneasel teased as she walked up, swaying her hips on the way to him and dragged a claw from his tuft of chest fur. The sharp white dangerous claw up traced up across his neck and below his chin. The Luxray was taller than her as he sat down on his haunches but he was brought to a near hypnotic state as his head leaned down against the claw; the two now staring at each other closely... so close their lips could meet...

"You'll be given good care here... now shush and eat your berries, you'll see me a lot sooner if you do~" And with that the Sneasel winked and turned around, her outfit swaying with her walk as she slowly closed the door behind her. The Sneasel gave a friendly wave with her claws at the Luxray before she shut it closed.

The Luxray eyed the berries for a bit, he felt a bit speechless and honestly frustrated and grumpy over what had just happened. A big proud lion like himself broken down to a big ball of blushing fluff because of a Sneasel dressed in a maid outfit. He huffed and shook his head, the next time she bent over like that he was going to pounce and punish her. No Pokemon should go inside rooms and tease others like that; it should be a law! He shook those thoughts off though since he was getting hungry anyways. He went up to the berries and sniffed them a bit to find out more about his food. He preferred meat or live prey right now since this place was boring. He was hoping he could lay outside and sunbath but this is the first he heard of a daycare running like a human hotel. He began to wonder as he ate the berries why they would raise and keep Pokemon inside the building like that. The berries he chewed released a mix of sour and sweet flavors that blended well together as they mingled in his mighty maw. He ended up having a smile on his face since these were some pretty good berries and they were his favorite flavors. He ended up devouring the berries quickly after that first sample and licked the bowl clean like before. The Luxray licked his lips as the berry juice dripped off his chin before he wiped himself dry with a paw. He took a good look around the room after that since he had nothing to do. No windows, nobody else and all there is is a bed and a bunch of toys he already used up. He wasn't a cub, he was a full grown lion. Why did they keep him in here like this? He was bound to get bored! Hopefully they'll take him outside or at least let all the Pokemon here mingled. He then stretched as he gave out a mighty yawn, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. He found that simply sitting was making his body heavy and he felt like lying down, giving his body unto gravity. That's weird he just woke up from a nap, he shouldn't feel so exhausted... unless that Sneasel put something in there. Then it hit him, she was going to come back in while he was sleeping. That's why he would see her soon if he ate the berries! but none of it tasted funny! He even made sure there was nothing ill in there by sniffing it before eating! It was all Pecha and Cheri berries, how?! He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he could barely hold them halfway. Eventually they fell down, the Luxray's conscious fading as he heard the door open again...

When he woke up he couldn't move. His limbs were tied together as he laid on his back against a cool metal surface. He wiggled left to right as he attempted to shout, only to hear his voice muffled against something. His vision was still blurry as he tried to find out where he was. He scanned the whole room only for his eyes to focus on the Sneasel, her claws at her sides as her hips were pointed in a single direction, an eyebrow raising as she smirked at him.

"Finally awake hmmm? You gave the others some trouble, so I had to help them carry you down~ Guess what kitty cat? We need you to produce something for us!" the Luxray shook his head as he closed his eyes, focusing all of his electrical charge towards her to damage her and break out!... only for his energy to shine in place as they were sucked up by his bands.

"Heh you think we'd be that careless kitty cat?" She walked up and adjusted his position. All four of his legs were raised upwards before she adjusted the metal table so that he was now at a more easy and lower angle for her. She then quickly climbed on top of him, her black with white frills maid outfit rustling against him as she sat on his chest. The Sneasel moved his bounded forelegs over his head and strapped them against the metal table by placing the bands over a circular hook at the top. The Luxray looked away as she did this, refusing to look at the Sneasel's smug smile as she looked down at him. He would have cursed at her but they forced a ball gag in his mouth. The Sneasel smiled as she looked over at the trapped lion. She had intentionally left the blindfold out since she knew these lions could see right through it plus she wanted him to see. She smiled over him as she traced a claw around one of his large circular ears, before forcing him to look up at her.

"Truth is kitty cat, we need you to give us your essence, and they entrusted me to do that~" The Luxray's blue furry cheeks suddenly began to show a tint of red as she said this, the Sneasel nodding as she licked her lips at him. "Yes that's right, but because I'm such a haaaaard worker..." Her body then pressed against him, the Sneasel's hips grinding against his tummy and lowering themselves so that her soft and smooth maid clothing brushed against the Luxray's sheath, causing him to growl lustily "...They decided that I can do whatever I want with you before they begin to extract from you~ So prepare yourself kitty cat, you'll be lucky to have your mind in one piece when I'm through with you~"

The Sneasel began to lower herself, one of her sharp claws ruffling through the Luxray's thick fur as she traced it downwards along with her body. The Sneasel brushed her other claws gently against his rising member as if drawing it up from his sheath. She chuckled as she laughed in her mind at how easy this Luxray was to entice and arouse~. She saw on the screen how he devoured the berries as soon as she left, males were always so easy to control~. As she got all the way down she lowered the Luxray's hind legs and strapped them down so they wouldn't get in the way. The Sneasel plopped her little tush onto his leg as she traced another claw upwards against his erecting member, as if teasing it out and helping it grow. Her excitement grew with it, the Luxray himself was pretty big so it would only be natural to assume he was proportionate as well; and to her delight he was. By the time his cock finally stopped growing she couldn't help but nuzzle her face against the impressive size, it was nearly half her size!

"Amazing, you're so big! You've got some good genes kitty cat!" The Luxray growled in response but his growls were quickly choked out to muffled cries as he tried not to sound that he enjoying it. The Sneasel's soft furry face brushed against the top of his thick member, her fur tickling across the smooth and sensitive flesh before she finally held her hand against it and pressed her lips around the tip, her tongue teasingly poking in his hole and drawing out more gagged cries from the Luxray as his body tried to wiggle and move away but her claws gripped around his pride, as if making sure this one piece of his body stayed...

When she finally drew her tongue back she wiped the back of her hand across her lips as she looked up at the glaring and blushing Luxray.

"Oh my you look like you want to hurt me~ Don't worry~" She traced a claw around one of the pointy barbs that poked out from the lion's cock. "I'll be sure to feel what you want to do to me~ but first, I have to make sure I don't waste any of your produce.." She then reached into the pocket of her outfit and withdrew a ring. The Luxray's eyes widened as she began to fit that ring around him which slid down easily at first since his barbs curved downwards but then the ring met with some resistance around a quarter of the way there. His massive cock began to throb as veins were swelling and becoming exposed, the Sneasel's tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she did her best to bring it down as much as possible. A little more than half way down was all she could manage, good. She looked up and saw the Luxray's face filled with nothing but contempt for her. She couldn't help but giggle, feigning innocence as she tilted her head at him.

"hmm what's wrong kitty cat? Feeling uncomfortable? Here, let me make you feel much better, or worse, either way is fine with me~" She then tilted her head as she let out a warm moist breath against his throbbing cock, her tongue quickly following as she traced it along the throbbing pink member and leaving a trail of warm sticky saliva dragged across as she made her way to the top. The Sneasel then wrapped her lips around the tip as she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue acting as a soft blanket of pleasure as she slowly took in as much as she can. His tip poked at the back of her throat as she closed her eyes, her hands carefully yet swiftly rubbing his impressive shaft up and down as the Sneasel gave as much attention to the Luxray's size as much as she possibly can just so she could hear his anguished cries of bliss. The Luxray was panting against the gag and and no longer had the will to growl, his eyes nearly shut as he watched her work. He felt the fluids wanting to rise, the Luxray feeling the pleasurable sensation of wanting to release... but it never did release. The sensation went higher and higher then it stayed, the Luxray felt the constant sensation of wanting to cum because of that damned ring. As she went on, the feeling began to slowly hurt, the Luxray trying to beg her to stop but couldn't because of the gag. What went on for minutes felt like days to the Luxray, as each second was drawn out from being painfully denied to climax...

When she finally withdrew her claws and tongue the Luxray felt a new kind of relief. Kind of like holding in waiting to use the washroom only to wait so long that the feeling to go faded except in this case the feeling to cum faded much more quickly. After a few seconds the painful sensation seemingly drained away but the Luxray knew the Sneasel was just giving him a break. He knew she wanted to feel him inside of her... his cock twitched at the image of her fitting the whole thing inside but... it didn't seem possible for such a small girl...

He yowled when she suddenly she gripped his shaft, the Luxray mewling as she squeezed around him with a surprisingly tight grip from a girl her size. She then looked up at him as she climbed up, her maid outfit rustling against him as she let go just to grip him again with her legs. She rocked back and forth, his cock being massaged by strands of her black fur as she did so gently yet powerfully, stroking and massaging him with tender bliss...

"Time for the best part kitty cat~" She teased as she raised herself, the Sneasel reaching down and gripping him again, guiding his meat through all the fabric of her outfit and fur until he was pressed against her tight moist slit...

The Luxray bit down on the gag as she guided him into her. The Sneasel's eyes were closed as she took in deep breaths, a light blush showing on her face as she squeezed him inside. His cock was huge, probably the biggest she had to deal with. It's throbbing presence was felt by her tight walls as they squeezed around him, his cock spreading her nice and well as she felt the ecstasy of being filled beyond her limits. She hissed as slipped in more than half of his cock, the Sneasel momentarily stopping as she tried to catch her breath. The Luxray glared down at her, his cock twitching against her moist clamping insides that wrapped around him. He wanted to break out, to force all of it inside of her, to fuck her to the point where she would beg to be his. But she was in control right now and she was going at her own pace. Her slit was leaking fluids down against his shaft, drops trailing down and soaking his orbs before dripping down against the cool metal surface. When she finally regained her composure the Luxray expected her to move back but to his surprise she forced herself down even more. He bit down as he felt his cock slide inside of her, her fluids rubbing against his sensitive skin and down the band that held back his desired climax. He tried to say something, anything, but his words were muffled. He wasn't even given the chance to voice his dissent, he laid there bound and useless until she was finally finished with him...

She felt her insides clamp and parts of her body move as she came close to fitting him inside. She felt like she was being stretched and that his cock's outline would actually be visible if she wasn't wearing the outfit. She let out a sigh of relief, her tongue sticking out when she finally managed to fit him inside. She shivered as she wiggled her hips left and right, his heated member brushing against nerves that were never before felt. She held onto him and felt her entire body just shake from the intensity of the heat and pleasure she was feeling inside as she submitted to an orgasm of her own, her fluids leaking out like a stream against him as she gave out a quiet cry of bliss... For a few moments she held onto him, panting and trying to stay focused. When her climax finally died down completely she began to pull back slowly, his barbs dragging along her insides and rubbing deep into her flesh. She bit down her lower lip as she felt it carve into her, it hurt so bad to be scratched like that and yet it felt so good to feel that scratching pain engrave into her nerves. It was like she was being punished for being so naughty, and she loved being punished~.

The Luxray's hips were slightly bucking against his bounds. The movement he was making was negligible but noticeable to the Sneasel as She smiled down at him.

"Poor kitty cat, he wants to be in charge! Too bad he's being punished! Yes being punished for feeling soooo good...~" She then licked the tip of her claw as she smiled mischievously at him before scratching him across his chest. The Luxray's body shook and flinched from the sudden pain, the ends of her claws slightly soaked in his blood as they hung in the air for a second as if to show him that what happened. She then gripped tufts of his fur tightly, her claws sinking against his skin as she nuzzled her face against his, the Sneasel now humping and riding against him.

"Naughty Kitty! Being such a good fuck! You like being punished like this don't you! DON'T YOU?!" The Luxray cried out against the gag, indistinguishable moans of pleasure and pain emitted from his throat. Her claws sunk deeper into him, the Luxray's cock twitch and throbbing as the desire to cum seemed to explode up against his cock, the upper half growing numb and at the same time ready to explode. The Sneasel herself was having the time of her life! His cock filled her up and made her bulge and swell with its mighty size as it punished and pleasured her all at the same time. His cock filled her with heat as his spines carved into her flesh and made her bleed, his shaft rubbed against her nerves and coaxed her fluids out, his orbs bashed against her rear as she humped against him violently. Every time she submitted to an orgasm her claws would sink deeper into the Luxray, only for her to slash him again, punishing him for making her climax so well and so many times. The puddle on the floor grew, a mixture of the Sneasel's fluids and blood as her claws began to go from white to red from all the blood that stained on it...

This barbaric treatment went on for hours. She was moving feebly against him now, her insides seemed to have dried up from how much she came out. With a final sigh she held her breath and pulled back all the way, his erect cock took some time to slide out, his barbs intensifying the friction between the two before she finally managed to pull all of it out. She couldn't help but feel so empty and so cold afterward but that's what happens when you force a beast to mate with you for hours on end. She looked up at the Luxray who's eyes seemed out of focus. His face having an intense blush on his expressionless face which made him look like a zombie. She giggled, she may have fucked his brains out literally. She crawled over him and removed the gag, his tongue lolling out as he sighed, an exhaust of held air releasing. She smacked him a couple of times, his eyes now gaining focus again as he looked over at her.

"P-please...take it off."

"Not yet kitty cat, for me the fun is over but for you it's about to begin~" She then walked away, the Luxray looking down at his enlarged cock. Oh god, what kind of horrible place was this, what was she going to do with him now? When she came back she had a weird plastic device. It was a combination of a tube, a tub and a cylindrical shaped object with a curved round tip all attached to each other. His eyes widened, he suddenly remembered why he was here to begin with. She smiled as she slid his cock inside the tube, a claw snapping the ring off before she fit the whole thing inside. She then began to poke the cylindrical object against his rear, the Luxray groaning out as she slid the cold metal device into his tail hole. His cock twitched and began to leak out so much pre that one could have mistaken him for climaxing right there. When both parts were attached securely she then pressed a button and the device came to life. The tube functioned like a vacuum cleaner, sucking his cock and whatever pre that came out of the tip. The cylindrical object began to vibrate, the rumbling tickling his nerves and massaging his prostate. The Luxray roared out as he glared at the Sneasel.

"N-No... I w-won't cum..." The Sneasel smirked at him

"You have no choice.." He shook his head, the Luxray closing his eyes and repeating himself over and over, doing everything in his power to hold back. The Sneasel giggled and watched the tub, only to see it wasn't getting filled. A couple minutes actually passed and he still managed to not give out. She tapped a claw against her chin; she underestimated him. She then looked up at him, the Luxray shaking his head and still mumbling dissent. He was looking away from her, trying to think of other things besides her as to not spill out his seed. That's when she had an idea.

She then crawled up onto the Luxray, guided a claw from his bloodstained chest to the base of his chin and guided his head to look at her. His eyes opened, glared right into hers. She looked back at him with lust filled eyes before and pressed her lips against his. Her tongue swirled inside his maw and tasted his tongue. That's all she needed to do; break his focus. His whole body flinched and shivered as she kissed him, the Luxray mewling and whining as his cock twitched and finally let out all of the pent up seed. His essence got sucked up and filled the plastic container. She pulled back and looked at him, the Luxray panting as his tongue lolled out, blush on his face, pride completely broken.

"See you in a week, kitty cat" She then hopped off of him, the Sneasel walking away as the sounds of his pleasured cries and the humming of the device slowly faded away in the distance.


	3. F Braixen x F Sneasel

Joey's Gallade was sleeping inside his pokeball that laid in Juniper's lab atop a tray of Joey's other Pokemon. while he rested he began to have that dream about Gardevoir when she was Kirlia again... He dreamed of Kirlia and him inside that dark ominous room. She was bound and gagged right against his body but he couldn't move a muscle. He struggled and cried as she begged to get off of him, as she pleaded him not to deflower her innocence as gleaming eyes off in the shadows watched. Every time he wiggled or moved he brought her great pain while giving himself great pleasure and overtime she grew corrupted. She grew worse. Her eyes gleamed like those in the shadows before human hands reached out from the darkness that hid their figures and dragged her eye only to have her body replaced by the first pair of gleaming eyes.

At first she was as dark as the shadows and moved like liquid against his bounded body. The dark surreal substance seemed to corrode and corrupt it with its presence and filling his thoughts with naughty intentions. But as a psychic he grew resistant to this mental anguish and tried his best to take control into the situation, see more than what the nightmare restricted him to. As the days turned to weeks the inky presence gained features, colors and distinguishable sounds. The smooth drag of fabric, the sharp feeling of a claw. And the icy fur of a dark type... and after concentration and unlocking the inner memories of his mind he broke through the barriers that the amnesia put him through and he finally saw this presence for what it was.

That damn Sneasel from Castelia Daycare Services... he remembered it all now!

Then he finally woke up from his nightmare not with the sweat of fear, but with an indignant smile. He was going to get his revenge...

Bordeaux drove in the backseat with her master as he chattered away on the phone. Bordeaux is a Braixen, one imported from the fine region of Kalos and given as a gift to this man. He isn't just any man though, he's a star! He's a television actor that recently made it into a large Pokestar movie! And ever since he appeared in that soap opera movie under the character name Dalton he's been getting spammed with calls. Bordeaux would watch from around the corner back at home and see him occasionally yelling into his cellphone. She thought that the things they wanted him to appear in must have been so idiotic that he was furious that they bothered his time. It wasn't always like that though; sometimes he would weep while on a call too which just goes to show what kind of movies he was bound to show in! If the script or something was powerful enough to make him weep then it must be good!

Today was strange though; lots of strangers had packed up his stuff and her stuff too. He had bought her many outfits and costumes that were now packed and stored away but she was left with her witch outfit that he got her for Halloween just last week. It had a simple black and white color design with a white apron up front and yellow buttons that adorned the front. She also wore a tall pointy black hat that had sleeves cut into the rim of the hat so her ears could slip through them. She loved the outfit since it made her feel like a powerful little witch. She was fiddling with her stick in the back as she looked out the window towards the large buildings that reached for the sky and saw the masses of people traveling through its streets and sidewalks. She imagined casting powerful spells and wowing people with her abilities when she was in this outfit and she was itching to play around and try out some incantations she saw from a movie about witches and wizards. After a while she started to get a little bored and didn't notice that they were in the slums of Castelia now. She wondered if they were moving which made sense due to the people packing up both hers and his stuff and this was furthest she has been from home. Across the ocean and into the hustle and bustle of Castelia, her trainer must have gotten a movie deal here, she couldn't wait to see her new home!

"Driver stop here..." Her trainer said in a rather cold tone. Braixen looked over at his side as he got out of the limbo they drove in and gestured Bordeaux towards him.

"C'mon Bordeaux, let's go"

"Braaa!" She yipped happily and hopped out of the car. When she looked around though she was rather confused. They were in a dirty garbage infested alleyway! He clicked his tongue to call for her attention as he opened a door to some shady and dirty looking building. Were they going directly to the movie set? When they stepped into the building she grew even more confused. They were inside a fancy waiting room with empty fancy furniture and clean red carpet. He walked directly up to a rather young and attractive receptionist who was momentarily distracted with the monitor until she looked up and beamed at her master.

"Oh! It's you! Dylan right? From that one movie?" Her trainer nodded as he flashed a small smile, Bordeaux couldn't help but smile too. Now that he was getting more famous she would inevitably become popular too!

"I was told to expect you... oh is this your little critter?" she asked as she got up to look down at Bordeaux. She hid behind her master's leg and turned her head to look up at her, her paws holding onto him as he looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about the outfit. I tried to get her to take it off but she's rather attached to it... so is um Kenji around?"

"Yes sir, I'll call him right down. In the mean time could you deposit your Braixen into her pokeball?" Bordeaux looked up at her trainer with watery eyes. She was never put into her pokeball, and she didn't want to start now! He looked down at her with a sorrowful gaze and pulled it out of his shirt pocket.  
"I'm sorry sweetie..."

Bordeaux felt her being go transparent as she was changed from data to matter through a beam of red light. When she felt her body become solid again she opened her eyes and saw who called her out, a Sneasel wearing a rather gaudy looking maid outfit. Bordeaux didn't bother to try and hide her disgust.

"Ew, what are you wearing?" She asked in a rather condescending tone. Sneasel laughed and lifted the ends of her black skirt with white frills underneath.

"It's our work outfit; I think it looks rather nice." Bordeaux sneered and turned her head away. She was shy around humans but with Pokemon it was a different matter for her.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing..."

"Heh and you would rather wear that ridiculous outfit?" Bordeaux tilted her witchling hat towards the Sneasel.

"It's a lot more fashionable then that slutty looking outfit... anyways what am I doing here? Where's my master?" Sneasel gave her a rather unnerving smile when she asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see your real master soon enough... rest up for now. You'll be busy later" She then closed the door behind her leaving Bordeaux in the room by herself. She only scoffed and looked around the room.

"What a creep... and why did she say it like that?"

Sneasel took the elevator back down to the basement where Bobby was examining Braixen through a surveillance system that scrutinized every Pokemon in the entire daycare.

"You're going to take care of her... right?" Dylan asked Kenji as he accepted a stack of Pokemon cash from the owner of the Daycare.

"Of course, all we're going to do is breed her with Pokemon that have superior genes. She'll be kept in that room with occasional walks throughout the day. Nothing to worry about... as you can see we don't abuse our Pokemon." Dylan pocketed the cash and sighed. He didn't want to sell her but ever since his movie flop he couldn't get anymore acting gigs. He had to sell his stuff and move somewhere cheap in the slums of Castelia where he would probably get a blue collar job... if only he knew just how terrible of an idea it was to make a soap opera go movie...

"Alright... please take care of her... I'll see myself out."

"No you won't, you'll be escorted out by Zephyr here." Kenji told Dylan in a rather menacing tone. Kenji was obviously from Japanese descent and was a chubby wealthy man, one who held extreme power from his business. "You obviously know that the trafficking of Pokemon is looked down upon, so it would be wise to take an alternate exit through the back where a ride is waiting for you. Zephy could you?" Sneasel nodded and reached up a claw to Dylan's hand. Dylan nodded since he didn't want to argue against Kenji and was led through the back and into a garage that doubled as a mechanic shop. He couldn't help but feel like a criminal leaving this way... but he essentially was for selling Bordeaux to a place like THAT...

When Zephyr returned to Bobby's lab he passed her a box which caused her head to tilt in confusion.

"It's a present, I saw how that Braixen was acting towards you so I thought you would like to personally treat our new resident" Bobby said with a mischievous smile as the lights from all the computer screens glinted off his glasses and hid his eyes. Sneasel lifted the lid aside and saw what was inside. She couldn't help but grin at the little gift when she realized what he meant.

"I knew you'd love it you naughty maid you. Go on, I'll prep the fox for you on your way up." Zephyr nodded and left towards the elevator. On her way up she opened the gift and took a big whiff inside. A nostalgic smile formed on her lips when she recognized the scent.

"Oh Bobby... sometimes I wonder who spoils who more~"

Bordeaux Sat on the edge of the bed as she rocked her legs distractedly. What was taking her master so long? Why hasn't anyone come in yet? She figured she was in a type of daycare but this place was different. The walls were thick and prevented any noise escaping the room and the only window seemed to be made of some kind of glass that could withstand a lot of pressure. It was almost as if they were trying to hide her...

Then she heard it. The hissing sound of gas being spewed from the faucets up above. She looked up at the thin blue gas and thought the sprinkler system was messing up. But as soon as she breathed it in she recognized the sleepy spores' scent as it assaulted her nostrils and entered her system.

"Wh-what is... happening to me...?" She got as she tried to fight the dizzying sensation of falling while batting her eyes to try and stay awake. As she fell onto her knees the Braixen saw the door open. A couple of Weavile wearing protective face masks entered the room with a low stretcher. As she felt her weightless body be lifted onto the bed she saw the same Sneasel from earlier smiling at her with her claws at her hips, a smug smile of victory on her face...

When she woke up the first thing she felt was confusion. She wasn't sure if she was still dreaming since all she saw was darkness surrounding her. She tried to move her arms or legs but they were tied up. She tried to look down to see what was restraining her but she couldn't see! Bordeaux tried to call out her master's name but her mouth was being forcibly opened as some type of spherical object gagged her and turned her potential shouts for help into quiet pathetic indecipherable muffled noises. The panicking sensation took over her body as she wiggled and squirmed against her restraints so she could know what was going on.

"Ah you're finally awake... good!" She turned in the direction of that icy cold tone but still saw nothing. She tried to speak but the gag in her mouth made her question turn into muffled whimpers. She then heard the snap of a fabric ripping and saw the Sneasel again right in front of her face, her piercing red eyes having that same superior gaze from before.

"Mrf ffuu!" Bordeaux cried, trying to shout "it's you!". Zephyr laughed and dragged a claw across the fox's soft white furry neck and underneath her chin.  
"Poor little obnoxious fox, sold be her trainer to be my new little Slut" Zephyr teased while emphasizing that last word. Bordeaux's eyes widened at that statement as she tried to shout "what" at Zephyr but the gag continued to impede her speech.

"Yes darling... your trainer flopped on the movies and was forced to sell everything he owned... including you!" Bordeaux's eyes began to leak with tears as she was hit with this Earth shattering news. She tried to shake her head, hoping that all of this was just an elaborate ruse for a movie and that he would come in to save the day.

"Yes he did my little vixen~. Now you're going to be our egg maker, and guess who's going to be giving you an egg?" Sneasel asked as she suddenly grabbed the Braixen by the sides and stood her up. Bordeaux stood only a couple inches higher than Zephyr and yet she felt so much smaller and weaker against the ice type. She wanted to badly to burn her up right now but her mouth was gagged and her paws were restrained so she couldn't grab her stick. When confronted with that question Bordeaux merely shook her head repeatedly time and time again but Zephyr held her head still with her sharp claws.

"It's me~" Before Braixen could even wonder how another female can mate with her she merely looked down in horror as Zephyr lifted her skirt to reveal a translucent strap on with a thick creamy liquid sloshing around inside. She tried to run away but the restraints on her legs merely made her fell on her stomach before Zephyr snapped off the tight black band that held them together. She then quickly held onto her sides as she moved and rubbed the dildo across her bushy yellow tail and against her dark black fur. Zephyr had to move up the skirt of Bordeaux's witch outfit to better find her sweet spot.

"Hehe, such a cute outfit you're wearing~ I wish I could just slash it all into bits of garbage as punishment for earlier... but it turns out our customers like your look and so I've been ordered not to ruin your outfit..." Bordeaux whimpered as she felt the thick shaft rub against her groin and ruffled through her sensitive fur before poking against her slit. As soon as she felt that a claw grabbed around her neck and pulled her back, Sneasel looking absolutely mad with power as she smiled at Bordeaux's misfortune.

"Don't you feel lucky!?" She spat into her ears before thrusting her cum filled dildo straight into Bordeaux.

She yelped out loud in pain as she tried to move forward and away from the Sneasel; but Zephyr held her close. Zephyr laughed as a dark colored liquid spilled onto the ground, the proof of Bordeaux's innocence now spilling away. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She shut her eyes and cried hoping this was all just a terrible nightmare. She never wanted her purity to be taken like this. She had always hoped to meet a dashing Delphox one day but before her thoughts could continue she cried out as she felt the pull and rough push of the strap on inside of her. Zephyr still held her by the head and pulled her closer which caused her back to arch from having her rear raised as well.

"Don't rest up, those berries you ate should be coming into effect any second now... soon you'll be begging for me to peg you like this again and again..." She whispered into Bordeaux's fluffy ears before pounding into her again. Bordeaux cried as she felt that thick shaft awaken her virgin nerves and cause a wave of pain to spread throughout her body time and time again.

The empty room echoed the sounds of their bodies meeting again and again. Zephyr finally let go of her grip around Bordeaux's head and let her fall onto the ground. Both her claws now held her by the sides just outside of her outfit as she banged against her raised up rear time and time again. The motions had caused Bordeaux's witchling hat slip past her perky ears and onto the cold dark floor. Her bushy tail drooped across Zephyr's shoulder as she grinned down at her prey, the small feminine Sneasel dominating the vixen with new gift. Eventually Bordeaux's pain began to dull and to her dismay brought a rather tingly sensation. Her gloomy cries were gradually becoming small quiet moans as her insides began to feel rather... wet from the constant thrusting she was being subjected to. She didn't want to believe her body but what that bitch of a Sneasel said was right. She closed her eyes in shame as she began to rock back against the movements, something that Zephyr noticed right away.

"Oh you're liking it now... aren't you? You little slut..." Bordeaux shook her head against the floor and gave a muffled response. She didn't want to accept it, she would rather deny it and take this shame to the grave but then Zephyr turned her body around and loomed over her, not once ceasing the constant thrusting of her strap on into Bordeaux.

"Don't lie to me you little witch! You love it and you know it..." She teased as she picked up the pace.

"Oh and did I forget to mention? My toy you're enjoying so much has some nice little functions inside... I'm sure you'll enjoy them..." As she said that Zephyr brought a claw back and activated a rather small switch to the side of the strap on. As soon as Bordeaux heard the click she inhaled through her nostrils in surprise of what she felt. Inside the damn cock was humming and vibrating. The buzzing feeling tickled her tight little insides and brought out more fluids from her pussy. Bordeaux's body raised as she tried to move away or cross her legs or something! She couldn't handle the sudden influx of overwhelming pleasure. She felt it as if she needed to pee but through her pussy instead. It raised up higher than that, she couldn't hold herself back as her body went through a series of spasms while her lady hole began to spew out her vaginal fluids all over Zephyr's groin and toy. Zephyr did nothing but laugh out loud as she stopped and deactivated the vibration as Bordeaux fell onto her back, eyes wide as she occasionally twitched.

"You little whore! You loved it didn't you! Hahahahaha! look at you, you didn't even survive ten seconds and you came all over the place!" Bordeaux's eyes relaxed finally as her mind finally was able to decipher Zephyr's words. She gave a muffled response which caused Zephyr to jokingly hold a claw over her ear.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" She then reached over, confident of what her response was as she unhooked the mouth gag she had placed on the fox.

"P-Please... do that again..." The smile on Zephyr's face could not possibly be wider.

"Oh? But thought you didn't like it? You were shaking your head in refusal just a minute ago... what happened?"  
"I... I liked it... please... don't make me beg..." Zephyr laughed as Bordeaux's face flared up from shame and embarrassment.

"Fine... I won't make you beg... but I won't let you get off so easily either! Here..." Zephyr turned around and plugged the Braixen's stick from her bushy tail and brought it around to her. Bordeaux was confused as Zephyr offered it to her. After all, her arms were still bound, what could she possibly...

"Suck on it..." Bordeaux's eyes widened in disbelief from the order.

"Wh-what?!" Zephyr shook it a bit before bringing it closer to her lips.

"I said suck on it or I won't give you any more pleasure!" Bordeaux's eyes began to well up with tears again. Damn it, she could have burned the Sneasel up by now. She was an ice type and her mouth was free so she could easily attack and run away... she could...

Her body had betrayed her. Bordeaux leaned forward and parted her lips as she took in the twig. Zephyr smiled and chuckled triumphantly as she slid the stick in and out of her mouth, her hips slowly moving at the same pace.

"That's a good girl... she likes treating her masters... doesn't she?" Bordeaux wasn't sure what she meant by "masters" but she nodded all the same hoping it would bring her the reward she so desperately wanted. She whimpered in bliss as she felt that fake cock slip in and out of her lady parts, the dildo caressing those once virgin walls and bringing her insides a tingly pleasure that nothing else could mimic.

"Does she like sucking on her own wood?~" Zephyr teased on, the twig being crammed further into Bordeaux's mouth as she began to pick up the pace.

"mhmmm..." she moaned as she closed her eyes and took in the blissful pleasure of being used. She still felt her cheeks flare up from the embarrassment of being shamed like this but at this point it was too late to turn back...

"Good... now master is going to fuck your brains out and give you your egg!"

As soon as Zephyr finished her statement she brought back the twig and in one swift motion she flipped Bordeaux once again onto her belly. Bordeaux groaned out in pain but then quickly yipped in surprise as she felt the warm slick stick slowly enter her tail hole.

"W-what are you doing!?"  
"You're a toy now! You have to be ready to be used in every single part and love it!" Zephyr snapped back as she activated the switch. Once Bordeaux felt the vibration from within her muscles quickly gave out and her upper half laid against floor as she raised her rear higher, her fluffy tail moving out of the way for easier access. Zephyr laughed out loud as she pulled the stick in and out of her tail hole, her hips thrusting into the fox's pussy as well as the sounds of the humming dildo and shlicking liquids combined and filled the room with Bordeaux's heated aroma. Bordeaux cried out in bliss and pleasure as she felt both her holes be assaulted by the dominant Sneasel, the massaging vibration caused her nerves to shiver and spasm as she felt her pussy clamp around the strap on making Zephyr put in more effort to thrust in and out.

"Hehe you're getting so tight now that I'm having trouble keeping up... good you can milk our clients with your high priced pussy in no time... I think we're almost done here..."

"No... don't..." Bordeaux begged when she heard those last words but Sneasel only laughed and stroked the back of her furry head.

"Hehe don't worry... we'll play again when its time for you to have a new egg... here let me fuck you so good that you'll never forget who took your virginity..." Bordeaux heard the clicking sound of a switch again and was unable to give a proper response as the vibration intensify. She could barely hold her rear up as her body was assaulted by the blissful tremors of the cock deep inside her pussy. Zephyr couldn't even pull back anymore from how suddenly her slit clamped around the pleasurable device as she drowned in yet another climax.

"Hehehe... so easily corrupted you noobies are... now time for your fertilization." Zephyr activated another switch and held the strap on still to make sure Bordeaux received it all. The spunk that was held inside her toy now shot and exploded straight into Bordeaux's womb, her lips curling into a smile as the creamy liquid shot into her. The seed had grown warm from being inside the fire type's pussy for so long but it was still potent, and because the fox was induced into a heat Zephyr had no doubts that she now held that proud Luxray's seed and thus was now pregnant with their child...

When Zephyr finally pulled out she detached the strap on and reached for a phone inside her apron. Bordeaux panted on the floor with a rather ecstatic smile on her face as her pussy dribbled with a mixture of semen and her love juices. Zephyr merely dialed a number and hung up after the second ring. Immediately the dark room became lit and Bordeaux saw that a camera had been recording their session this entire time.

"The old men had been watching you sweetie... and now they want their turn." Bordeaux said nothing as Zephyr reattached the mouth gag and the band that held her legs close together as Weavile came into the room with a stretcher again.

"Be careful with her... she's expecting~"

Gallade had escaped his Pokeball from Juniper's lab. Joey didn't care about him, he kept him and Gardevoir in the PC since the daycare visit and he was now sure that their early adventures meant nothing to him now since he quit being a trainer. He had saw a car drive a rather innocent looking man away from the Daycare. He focused and tuned into the man's mind. He saw a innocent looking Braixen being taken by those people and saw the basement. They had passed by the room where he and Gardevoir who was a Kirlia at the time was forced into. He couldn't just charge into the daycare... no along the way there were security. He saw a safe passage inside Dylan's mind but before he could read those thoughts Dylan moved just out of range. He had to follow him... he had to go inside and destroy the evil within and free all the Pokemon... he could only hope they were able to be saved... He hoped they didn't turn out like Gardevoir. He sighed as he began to remember the times back at the lab... the reason why he set out to deliver justice...

"Where are you going handsome?~" Gardevoir teased as she held him by the arm.

"Say... don't you want to make another egg Gallade?" Gallade had to toss out those perverted thoughts out of his head

"Gardevoir... quit it. You can't even have another egg anymore..."

"I know... they had me spayed like a house pet... but still... I want to feel your masculine body pumping into my..." Gallade pushed her away and turned his back against her. When they first came back all they did was mate time after time. Gardevoir's lust was insatiable and once upon a time so was his... but now his righteous mind had recovered... but hers...

"Gardevoir please... restrain yourself! I don't know what had gotten into us but now is the time we stopped!" Gardevoir only pouted as she looked away towards the other Pokemon...

"Fine if you won't..."

When Gallade finally regained his memories that were locked away from the Hypno's hypnosis he had set out that night to travel to the center. He materialized from the pokeball storage unit only to hear the transferring sound of another. He hoped it wasn't who he thought but the feminine voice defeated those hopes.

"Take me with you..."

"No... I can't take you the way you are."  
"I want revenge too!" Gardevoir snapped. She had picked up on his mind's thought process and knew exactly where he was going and why.

"I... I can't. I can still feel your... desires seeping from your body..." Gardevoir pouted as she placed her arms on her hips before she dematerialized back into the pokeball... and that was the end of that...

Back in the present Gallade had teleported behind homes and kept a close eye on the car. He could have easily picked up the info he needed but he wanted to hear it from the guy's mouth. He wasn't a criminal but he was pretending to be just for cash and Gallade was going to teach him a lesson... As his mind went through possible scenarios he had hoped deep inside that Gardevoir would recover now that she knew too... and that could actually be mates not for lust... but for love.


	4. F Riolu x F Sneasel

When Gallade left the lab Gardevoir followed close behind. She was quick and light on her feet and careful to keep a calm mind so that he wouldn't be able to detect her presence. Doing that was rather tough since his overwhelming feelings of indignant rage poured from his body and seethed into her mind like a poisonous gas. He was angry, he wanted revenge. He wanted to take down the daycare by himself. When they finally reached the big city Gardevoir stayed in the forest as Gallade trailed a vehicle that left from the daycare. Apparently the passenger in that car had just sold his Pokemon off and Gallade was going to pay him a visit to teach him a lesson...

When his presence finally faded away Gardevoir collapsed against a tree. Ever since that night her body had been craving for the same attention that she had received in that night long ago. She didn't know why back when she was a Kirlia since their memories were forcibly repressed but now that she knew she was suffering a dilemma. She wanted to help Gallade, she looked up to him like a bigger brother. But she didn't want the daycare to close down... and Gallade hadn't been giving her the attention she so desperately sought since the Professor and her helpers saw to it that she get fixed since they had produced so many eggs... She looked towards the large building that hid the depraved activities then looked towards the direction at which Gallade had left. What was she to do...?

"Here toss her in the room as her baby's daddy..." Zephyr ordered the other Weavile as she scooped up the fresh egg from the floor. The men were finally finished with her and left her stinking like a cum dumpster. Bordeaux the Braixen hovered with a blank stare in her eyes, her body wrapped and held by rope that slowly became untied as the Weavile workers did as instructed. Zephyr made her way to the elevator and went down a floor to Billy's lab to deliver the product. When the doors slid open she saw that he had a Riolu sitting on his desk looking rather confused. He turned around, his eyeglasses were shining from the dim glow of the machines before he pushed them up with a finger.

"Ah Zephyr, just in time. I might have one more playmate with you tonight if you think you can handle it." She tilted her head and raised the egg up with a single open claw. Billy put down a syringe as he plucked the egg and placed it atop a tray that housed various odd colored eggs of different sizes.

"hehe yes well done... Fennekins fetch a fine price out here since they're all the way from Kalos... anyways what do you say Zephy? We need a new batch of elite Lucario eggs and we only have one possible match at the moment." Zephyr looked up at the Riolu with a raised eye while the Riolu looked down at her in a rather confused and scared manner. Then she looked back at Billy and shrugged. Billy knew exactly what she meant and raised a finger.

"Aha! I know what you're trying to say! Riolu are incapable of producing eggs! But what I have here..." He made his way back to his desk and picked up the syringe. He then carefully raised one of Riolu's arms and injected the little pup with the unknown substance.

"This... If my theories are correct then with this hormone I might be able to speed up the biological process in baby Pokemon without them needing to evolve... in other words we might be able to fertilize any Pokemon without worrying about age!" Riolu squeaked a bit when she was injected and rubbed her arm, her round red eyes looking quite sad as she looked up at Billy then back to Zephyr who happened to have a wicked grin on her face.

"So what do you say? I already fed her a while ago so the heat will be coming in soon... Plus I know how much you love breaking into the noobies." Zephyr looked up at Billy and nodded.

His orders were very clear. She had the whole night planned for this poor pup. the Riolu followed her close behind and clung to her maid outfit as they rode the elevator back to the black room.  
"What's going on? Why do you all want me to have an egg so badly?"

"Because sweety we just need more Lucario to give to people..." Zephyr replied feigning and innocent tone.

"Well how does it work?"

"You'll see sweetie... by the way you already know but I'm Zephyr... and you are?"

"Arcadia..." The Riolu replied with a shy smile. "Will it hurt?"

"A little at first... but you'll learn to love it~" The doors opened up and Arcadia was met with the blinding lights of the floor. She looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. A flat steel table and some ropes dangling and lying around the floor. In fact she began to get a little worried, this place looked like a lair where a monster would come out from the shadows and gobble her up!

"Wh-what's going on?" Arcadia asked as she held onto the frills of Zephyr's outfit. She patted her head once as she smiled down at her, the way she stared only frightened her some more.

"You already know darling! You're going to give us an egg!" Zephyr reached down into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a couple of round steel circles held by a single chain...

Before Arcadia can even flee Zephyr managed to grab her by the arm and slap on one end of the handcuffs. She the pulled back by the chain and forced both her arms against her back, slapping the other end of the cold steel and throwing Arcadia onto the ground. Arcadia cried as she looked back, her round red eyes tearing up as she tried to stand up and run away despite being handcuffed but Zephyr jumped and bucked her legs around the young jackal's back, pinning her down as she took out her favorite toy...

"I know you're scared... and this is going to hurt a lot at first but trust me sweetie you'll learn to love it... you'll be our number one egg making machine~" Zephyr teased before getting off and flipping the Riolu onto her back.

"But first since you're so young... I have to get you prepared~" Arcadia tried to lean forward to see what Zephyr was going to do but then Zephyr's claw pushed her nosy head back against the ground before spreading her hind legs far, her flat long paws raised high in the air as Zephyr passed her nose across her virgin fur and took in the scent.

"A-AAH! Stop that! It... It feels weird! I don't like it!" Arcadia shrieked as her legs wiggled in the air, Zephyr's claws still holding them high up.

"I can't sweetie, it's my job to get you prepared!" She then passed her slender and warm tongue up across the Riolu's virgin lips which prompted the young jackal to give out a surprised gasp. Zephyr kept a firm grip on those legs as she sat on her knees, her head hunched forward as that initial lick was followed with several more, each brush was excruciatingly slow and thorough as she dabbled her warm viscous saliva across her still developing nerves and swelling clit. Arcadia's breathing was picking up as she panted and continued to struggle, her body rocking left to right as she tried to squirm away from all these funny feelings. The way Zephyr was licking her, it felt like she was tickling her but in such a weird way. Not a way that made you laugh, no the way her spit rubbed against her somehow made it feel like she needed to pee, but she didn't. Arcadia couldn't find the right words to describe this experience but she knew she didn't like it. Something about this wasn't right.

After a while Arcadia's tired body laid against the ground as Zephyr no longer held her legs up. Now her arms held her by her slender hips, Arcadia occasionally squeaking as the Sneasel's tongue went beyond simple licks and further explored her tight warm insides. The way her hole squeezed around her tongue made Zephyr think of how much the males will love her when they get their chance... her lips wrapped around her virgin hole and noisily slurped up the Riolu's fluids that were beginning to develop fast. (The aphrodisiac must kicking in...) Zephyr thought to herself as Arcadia's moans reveberated in the room.

"Please... stop... I need to..." Arcadia struggled to say as her shaking picked up once more. She was feeling a weird rising sensation, her whole body was heating up. It felt like a flame between her legs and Zephyr's tongue wasn't enough to put it out. Despite that she felt that urgent sensation like she needed to pee... except she didn't need to! It was different... it was stronger... and Zephyr's tongue was drawing it out. She couldn't do it here... she was a good Pokemon! She couldn't hold back... she...

Zephyr pulled back and covered her face with a claw when Arcadia's little body spasmed all over the place, a surprising amount of her lady juices squirting out and bathing the Sneasel in her scent as she let out a drawn out moan of bliss before laying still, her body occasionally twitching as half lidded eyes looked up at Zephyr, the Jackal's tongue lolling out as she caught her breath. Zephyr only laughed as this happened and brought up one of her many sharp nails to lick up whatever fluid trailed down.

"I thought you said you didn't like it? Naughty little Riolu~ You should be ready for now~" Zephry got up and took out something else from her apron. The strap on from earlier... cleaned and refueled for another round. Arcadia looked over and raised her head slightly in a weak manner.

"What... what is that?" She asked in between her exhausted breathing

"This is what's going inside of you so you can make us an egg!" She then strapped on the clear plastic dildo with the thick creamy seed injected inside and gripped it by the shaft as she teased the tip between Arcadia's moist legs. Arcadia cried out as she continued to struggle uselessly against the ground.

"No I don't want to make eggs! I don't want it to hurt!" She cried out, her arms uselessly bounded together and making her feel weak, useless and vulnerable. Zephyr only chuckled before she leaned over, the tip of the dildo ruffling against the thin wet fur that veiled her young virgin hole.

"Oh but you do! You just don't know it yet! Don't worry since you're young I'll be gentle... for this first time..." Zephyr chuckled before struggling to fit the thick plastic toy inside the small never stopped struggling. She bared her teeth as she rocked back and forth, her paws trying to kick Zephyr away before she finally snapped and flipped the Riolu back onto her stomach, an open claw slamming down and spanking her round rear causing her to shout out in pain.

"You... Behave... You... Little... Bitch!" Zephyr snapped as each word was followed by the loud sound of her hand smacking against the poor little pup's rear end, her blue fur showing a tint of red before Zephyr finally stopped to catch her breath, Arcadia doing nothing more than sobbing as she laid still, too tired and defeated to do anything more. Zephyr's lips widened to a smirk when she saw just how humiliated and obedient Arcadia was now and firmly gripped the shaft once more.

"Good girl... " She whispered before squeezing and forcing the toy to spread her walls apart, the phallic object slowly slid in aided by Arcadia's still moist insides. Zephyr still struggled as Arcadia let out a quiet prolonged cry of pain as she felt her undeveloped body be penetrated. Her rear was forced up in the air as her hind legs dangled upwards, Zephyr's maid outfit matting and forcing her lower half up as she tried to push the strap on further and further inside. She wasn't even an inch in when she felt the thin barrier of Arcadia's innocence get in the way. When the tip prodded against it Arcadia's body jolted upwards involuntarily only for her to let out a high pitch squeak when Zephyr spanked her rear again.  
"Stay still!" She ordered as she leaned forward, the same claw reaching around her neck and pulling her head back. "This is going to hurt a lot... I'm sorry sweetie but don't worry... this will only happen once..."

"No... p-please..."

"Yes Arcadia... You will bare an egg tonight!" Zephyr then pulled back softly only to rock her body against Arcadia's, her body figuratively shattering into glass as the painful ripping of her virginity surged throughout her body and caused her upper half to raise as well as the dildo acted as support to keep her suspended in the air. Zephyr's laughs of merciless joy filled her ears as she struggled to take in even the lightest of breath, Arcadia couldn't handle this. Her mind was being torn into shards and just when she thought it couldn't get worse Zephyr stood up, Riolu's light and small frame sliding further down the strap on as gravity aided the object further inside her young tight walls, her nerves flaring up in response as they got more than what they craved. Zephyr then bucked upwards, the sound of Arcadia's fluids gushing and lubing up the phallic object filled the room as Zephyr's arms held the Riolu up in a hug.

"So light and so small, I love this feeling!" Zephyr taunted as Arcadia's painful cries died down to pathetic whimpers. "I love using Pokemon like you! I used to help bigger Pokemon do small critters like you but ever since I got this new toy, I felt a new sense of satisfaction in my work!" Zephyr bucked up again, her hips rocking back and forth as Arcadia's small body did nothing but slide down due to gravity. Her ears flopped in the air with each hump, her scent filled the room as the toy satisfied that flaming urge her nerves so desired despite the severe pain that satisfaction brought. "I love being the one in power, being the one in control! I'll fuck you until there's nothing else on your mind but being stuffed with my warm cum!" Zephyr laughed again as she pressed a button on the side of the strap on, the phallic object now giving off a low hum inside Arcadia which caused her body to tingle and buzz from the foreign sensation...

"A-Ahh... please no... This feeling..." Arcadia stuttered as her fluids began gushing out.

"Hehe such a wet and nasty Riolu! You can't deny your body's cravings Arcadia!" She teased as she continued to thrust in and out of the fighting type. Riolu's tiny body couldn't handle this sensory overload and before she could even process the realization her tiny body succumbed to another powerful orgasm, her love juices coming out like a fountain as the dildo was forced out from the force of her stream.

Zephyr's laughing was starting to get into her subconcious. Her face was bright red as she struggled to catch her breath once more. When she felt the buzzing of that phallic object go inside once more Arcadia was going to protest but by now she didn't feel no pain. Only that strange funny sensation that she couldn't understand. She didn't know if she wanted it or not, but her body did. Her body wasn't like this before tonight... she could tell that something about this place was changing her. Zephyr's claws brushed along her blue cheek and pulled her face so that they were staring eye to eye.

:"Remember who brought you into this world of satisfaction and lust little one... you'll meet no other who can give you more..." She then leaned down and kissed the Riolu, Arcadia's eyes opening wide upon the action but closing as she felt the vibration intensify. Her poor little body quivered as her little tongue was dwarfed by the Sneasel's as it slid past her lips and tasted every inch of her tasty mouth. Zephy pushed up once and pressed the final button, the warm and potent seed spilling right into her young womb and filling it beyond capacity...

She finally let Arcadia's body sag onto the ground, her poor light frame over used for her first time as Zephyr wiped her lips with the back of her hand and was catching her breath too.

"Hehe... you're holding an egg now... how do you feel?"

"I...I..." Suddenly a noise broke their little conversation, a loud static noise echoed across the empty room before Billy's voice boomed from an unseen speaker.

"Zephyr... this is Billy. I have some bad news. I can see through the scanners that she's not in fact carrying a baby." Zephyr looked up in the direction of one of the hidden cameras, she worked here so long and saw the many footage that she knew exactly where to look. She raised her arms exasperatedly, flicking the plastic dildo to show off its emptiness.

"Yes yes I know... but usually when subjected to the supplements the clients tend to be fertilized right away... but I'm watching and I'm seeing nothing being developed inside of her. Perhaps the formula is a failure... or perhaps the seed is bad. I'm not sure... but I know a way that will make us sure... fast." Zephyr raised an eye inquiringly until she heard the elevator doors open. She looked over her shoulder and saw a couple of Weavile lifting a rather awkward device. It looked like a steel seat with many buttons on the side. The tip had a leathery cushion and to her delight... a phallic tube with an opening in tip.

"Strap the Riolu to this device and try out various vials to see if it's either the seed or if she's still incapable of carrying. Be careful though and don't be too sudden." Billy said, his tone changing from a scientific point of view to a rather mischievous and naughty tone.

"Too much and you might drive that poor Riolu insane from sensory overload. That is all." Then the room fell silent once more...

The two Weavile presented a few different samples from their aprons which Zephyr quickly put away in hers before she turned and looked over at the Riolu. She was still panting, her eyes filled in with nothing more than lust as she realized what was going on now. She began to wonder what was occurring to her mind, just a little while ago she had wanted to do nothing more than run but now she was scared... and strangest of all wanting. Yearning. She was willing to do whatever Zephyr said. Zephyr waved off the two assistants who immediately bowed and turned back towards the elevator. She then helped Arcadia up to her feet, the exhausted jackal doing nothing more but leaning against Zephyr as her muscles gave up on her.

"Exhausted are we? It's too early to rest... the night is still young after all!"

"Yes... Zephyr..." Arcadia whimpered.

"No... call me master."

"Y-Yes... master..." A smiled curled onto her lips, the overwhelming sense of superiority filled Zephyr with delight.

"Good girl..."

Arcadia sat atop of the machine as Zephyr helped her up. The handcuffs were taken off now that Zephyr had trained her to be an obedient slave like all the others. Her paws pressed against the leathery cushion, her tiny body barely took up half the intended space as her small frame slid around the shockingly cold steel rod.

"A-Ahhh... i-it's cold..." Arcadia complained as she jumped back up in shock only to be met with a painful spank against her rear.

"Quiet and sit down Arcadia! It won't be cold for long!" Arcadia whimpered as she sat back down, her body shivering as the cold steel pipe rubbed along her yearning walls.

"Y-yes master."

"Good girl... now sit patiently as I try to figure this machine out..." Zephyr took out a single vial that contained a good amount of seed in it. She looked around and saw two slots side by side, one empty vial was already in place but the second slot was empty. Putting two to two together Zephyr installed the filled vial and was happy to hear the glass click into place. Now there was the matter of starting the machine up... which wasn't difficult at all since the button was big, red and had the word start printed on it. Without warning Arcadia she pressed the button and stepped back to watch, the steel machine coming to live as it rumble and shook in place. Arcadia gave out a surprised shriek as she felt the metal rod suddenly begin pumping in and out of her, the smooth steel texture began to swirl and rumble as she felt the warm cum move into her womb and somehow stay there. Her body shivered as she felt the rod let out a push of air which kept a single drop from spilling for several moments... only for the rod to suddenly suck in all the fluids. It was a strange and wonderful feeling, her insides quivered and wrapped around the contraption in delight as she gave out delighted moans.

"Y-yes... yes!" Zephyr smiled at Arcadia's sudden enthusiasm and watched as the two vials alternatively fill up and empty, the seed entering Arcadia's body only for it to leave again, the rod pistoning in and out of the young Riolu and giving her pleasure that no other can give.

Finally after several minutes the machine cooled to a stop... only for a loud negative buzzer noise to fill the room. Riolu let out a satisfied sigh, the seat below was bathed in her fluids as she began to grind against the cylindrical steel rod. Zephyr was a bit confused at the noise. She walked around and saw that the other side had a mini screen. A red X can be seen on it as the message "Fertilization Failed" underneath it. She tapped the screen to see if it would say anything else but then remembered she had other vials at her disposal. She walked around again and took out the filled vial, the other soiled vial disappearing into the machine and being replaced by a new clean and empty once.

"Very thorough Billy... your ingenuity never ceases to amaze me..." Zephyr muttered when she tossed the vial aside and popped in a new one.

"Wait master... I think I need to re-" Before she can finish her statement Zephyr pressed the red button again and the machine came to life once more. Arcadia couldn't do nothing but squeal as she felt the steel rod swirling and humming, blowing and sucking, pulling and thrusting. Her poor small body couldn't ejaculate anymore fluid and with each subsequent orgasm she hit her walls merely squeezed around the wet steel rod and attempted to suck it in further, her womb being filled and emptied again as the rod doubled as both a blower and a vacuum cleaner. The thick warm creamy seed was always filling her womb and coating her walls before the rod somehow sucked back in every drop to refill one vial only to empty it and pour the seed back in the other vial. Zephyr couldn't help but feel rather envious of Arcadia at the moment, her little body bobbed up and down and vibrated with the pistoning rod as her ears flapped up and down. Her eyes clamped shut as she did nothing but let loose her cries of bliss and pleasure that echoed throughout the empty room. Her body sagged when the machine stopped once more, only for the familiar negative buzzing noise filled the room. Zephyr frowned from frustration as she ejected the vial and quickly fished out another one.

"N-nooo... w-waittt..." She slammed the button again. The rod continued its thorough movements. Swirly smooth steel rubbed those craving nerves. The vibration satisfied her female G-spot. The piston movements sated her primal urges. The blowing tickled past her pussy and nerves that would otherwise never be reached. The sucking drew out her orgasm and prolonged the pleasurable experience to the point of heavenly pain. Her mind was melting. She couldn't process another word. She was no longer riding the machine, rather the machine was riding and using her now. The buzzer sounded once more. Fertilization failed. The clicking sound filled Arcadia's ears and even though she wanted to protest she could do nothing more but see Zephyr's frustrated face as she brought out yet another vial. Click! It's in place. Hum goes the machine. And repeat the entire process again and again until Arcadia finally blacked out...

When Arcadia woke up she heard the sounds of two Pokemon grunting and moaning. Her lids opened slowly as every inch of her body ached in a dull pain. She was in a rather nice and comfty room, like the one she was staying in until they brought her down, down below the depths of morality and into the pits of depravity. In the corner she saw the sources of the sounds. There was a Luxray... and he was pounding into a rather small and dainty looking Braixen.

"More... more... more..." The fox begged as the Luxray hunched over raised rear, his orbs flapping against her dark furred rear as the sound of his cock filling her up filled the room. Thap thap thap was all that Arcadia understood. As she got up the Braixen gave out a loud squeal of delight and slumped down, her face looking lifeless and yet satisfied as the Luxray pulled back his cum covered barbed cock, Bordeaux's once tight lips left gaping from his sheer size as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The Luxray prodded her once and gave a disappointed sigh...

"I'm still in need... hmmm?" He turned and glared over at Arcadia... who couldn't help but smile

"Please... my turn?"

Back down in the lab Zephyr watched as Billy examined his formula.

"This should have worked... well hypothetically. Maybe in time she'll be well developed... only way to be sure is to keep trying. That Luxray should keep her occupied..." Billy mumbled before sighing and standing up from his desk.

"Ah well... perfection takes practice. Zephyr this is the last job for you I swear. Can you go clean up the room? I don't want it to stink when I go walk through that place." Zephyr stared at him in disbelief and pointed towards the elevator, trying to ask why not just order the Weavile.

"It's late and they're already off. I know it's not a job you normally do but it would mean a lot to me. I'll make it up to you soon I promise, I have lots of new toys that will need testing in the future." Zephyr crossed her arms and glared up at him frustratedly before sighing and nodding.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me..." Zephyr waved him off with a claw as she headed towards the elevator.

When the doors closed nothing but the sounds of miscellaneous machines could be heard in the room for a while until a slender shadow appeared behind Billy.

"She didn't see you... that's good. So you're saying you can help us further achieve our goal?"

"That's right... with my help you won't have to rely on those weak supplements... And with this formula any possible exceptions will no longer apply..."

"We're doing fine using them though... is it really worth kicking Zephyr off?"

"How much do they cost? Don't you think your boss would be happy and give you that raise you so sought after after this? Besides... I have plenty of ways to thank you..."

"Yes... that tip will help us out a lot... but still she's been with me ever since she was hatched... I..."

"You're not getting attached are you?" Billy shook his head in denial which caused this unknown stranger to smile. It knew what to say to provoke whatever response it wanted... humans, Pokemon, there were no exceptions.

"Never! If you can prove yourself tonight then you have the job... but you will need some ways to help you out for tonight..."

"Hurry up with the prep... He will be coming soon... and when he does I will break down his and her mind down to mere fragments of what they used to be..."


	5. LuxrayBraixen x Sneasel

Gallade lurked outside of the trainer's house, the one who sold his own Pokemon for cold cash. The bastard... he so foolishly wanted to keep his materials to the point that he sold his own Pokemon...

"Dylan..." The Gallade muttered under his breath as he watched the former trainer settle in his new home. Boxes of packed possessions laid stacked in corners as Dylan removed momentos from his acting career out of the brown cardboard boxes. He gazed distractedly at a trophy he had pulled out from a box filled with packing peanuts.

"Where did I go wrong..."

"When you sold away your partner to keep these painful reminders" Dylan's head shot to the left, then to the right. He could have sworn he heard a voice but he couldn't figure out where it came from. Gallade had used his telepathy to speak to him directly from outside, his figure well hidden from shadows and bushes as Dylan got up to search throughout the house.

"Hello?! Who's There?!" He shouted.

No response

"I must be going crazy..." Then Dylan heard a pop, a quiet noise that broke the lonely silence of the small home before he suddenly felt himself grabbed by two arms.

"You are, selling your Pokemon to thugs like them! What were you thinking?!" Gallade spoke as his lips remained closed, his eyes glaring down at the former actor with an indignant glare.

"Oh god let me go! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Are you?! Or are you just scared?!" Gallade knee'd Dylan behind his leg and caused him to kneel down in pain as Dylan struggled in his grasp.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get her back! I swear!"

"You better... or else all these pointless objects will go missing... along with their pathetic owner..." Dylan felt the two arms loosen just enough for him to break free. He turned around rapidly to face his assailant only to see the Gallade wave goodbye before teleporting away...

"I can't..." The Luxray simply stated... the lion facing away from the young pup while the Braixen laid on the floor, knocked out from the overdose of pleasure the Luxray had inflicted on her just a while ago.

"Whhhhhy?" Arcadia the Riolu was tugging at his fur gently from behind, the little pup desperately in need after what she went through. Her body was itching, it was yearning to feel the pleasures of mating once more. The machine, the Sneasel, the atmosphere of this place... it was too much for her. She was growing frustrated at the Luxray's insistence.

"You're way too young... I may still be in need like you but I still have my limits... besides you should try to restrain yourself. This place is evil; it changes critters into only thinking about sex"

"Hmph... You're no fun..." Arcadia huffed as she walked away to the opposite side of the room. The room was spacious enough for all three but it was also pretty small. It housed a plain white circular table in the middle that was low enough for Arcadia to eat at standing up. In the corners opposite from the door laid 2 beds, one intended for quadrepeds like the Luxray and the other housing a small child sized bed that seemed to be suited for the Braixen. There was a litter box and toilet near by, both looking flushable and no windows, just portraits of the outside world that Arcadia has yet to see. She sat up on the bed and watched as the Luxray struggle to hoist up the Braixen, his snout digging under her side so he can toss her on his back. He struggled and caused her to slip off several times before Arcadia sighed and got onto her feet.

"Here let me help..."

Gallade sneaked and stuck to the shadows in the alleys opposite of the entrance to the daycare.

"Why can't I teleport in..." He muttered as he hid behind dumpsters to avoid alerting his presence to near by gang members. He was attempting to get close to the garage of the daycare, that was the only point of entry he could get close to without being seen by anybody. The garage door was guarded by a security guard who was relaxing and leaning back in his leather seat, the human reading a magazine in a bored manner. When the coast was clear Gallade sneakily stuck to the walls and slowly inched closer and closer. The smell of the city's garbage revolted him every time he had to sneak past the dumpsters. Finally he had his chance. He was now sneaking against the daycare's own walls, the Gallade observing and focusing his psychic powers to read the human's thoughts. Nothing more than just trvial knowledge going through his head as he read the magazine as Gallade finally managed to sneak all the way behind his station. The controls to open the garage was inside that station... if he can knock him out fast enough he could...

Just then a call came up from the station which caused him and the security guard to flinch from surprise.

"Yeah? … alright." Gallade stood as still as a statue, the psychic type standing against the wall between two garage doors that lead inside the daycare. One of them opened slowly, the mechanical noise acting like a timer to Gallade as he hoped to not be seen while half expecting to be caught. He watched as a car drove past him slowly, a young driver focused on the road as a old fat man who had grown bald long ago seemed interested in some sort of technology device. Gallade tuned into their minds to see if they would look his way and only grew more enraged when he realized that the old man was viewing the sick actions he committed to the Braixen earlier when Zephyr was finished with her.

"That bitch is going to pay..." He muttered as he glared at the old man's face.

"Donovan..." He whispered as he made a conscious effort to remember the old man's name before he sneaked inside the open garage.

Gallade was now inside a dimly lit parking lot. There were only a couple cars left, so while that meant the place wasn't busy it did mean that people still remained in the daycare... somewhere. He was on his own now, and had to rely on luck. He still walked along the walls to be careful, Gallade taking cover behind the occasional concrete pillar as he half expected the noise of a person coming down to leave or a new visitor joining. At the end he reached a couple of steel doors along with a panel of buttons, an elevator. He looked around, hoping to find stairs or anything else that wouldn't alert anyone else about his presence but he was out of luck. He gulped nervously and pressed a button to go up. He stood there in front of the Elevator door that had a light lit up above while waiting in a fighting pose, the Gallade ready to fight and knock out anyone who was in there. The sense of danger and excitement pulsed through his veins, the Gallade feeling like a secret agent fighting for justice from this feeling. The door lit up, the dinging sound echoed in the garage.

The door to his right opened instead of the one he was standing in front of.

Feeling rather silly but relieved the Gallade entered and went inside. There he saw number of floors the daycare had. Eleven plus the garage being zero equaling a total of twelve floors with each number containing a symbol next to it. He knew zero was the garage since it contained a small car symbol but some of them he couldn't make out. Number one had a silhouette of a human, two had an egg. Three had what looked like vials lined up next to each other while four and up to nine had the same symbol, a pokeball. He assumed the pokeballs symbolized the Pokemon being held. Ten had the hardest one, a home. Eleven... it didn't have anything. Strange... he can already sense that this place had secrets that its own workers might now even know about. Regardless he knew what he had to do first... break out the Pokemon and hope that they will help him take over the day care. Hopefully by sunrise this daycare will be no more...

Together Arcadia and Luxray laid Bordeaux on the tiny bed.

"So... what is this place?" Arcadia asked as she softened the Braixen's pillow, the Bordeaux moaned in her sleep as she turned to the other side, her witchling outfit rustling as she did so.

"I don't know exactly, I know they force breed us but why... I don't know. I don't know why you're here either.

"Why I'm here? It's because I live here no?"

"You live here? You don't have a trainer?"

"No... I was born here. I'm only a couple months old."

"Really? Well do you have idea why you're in this room now specifically?" Arcadia shrugged and watched as the Luxray stretched, her eyes trailed down between his legs and noticed that his large member was still throbbing. He noticed and immediately sat up and used his forelegs as cover.

"Well they usually pair up females with me... they feed us something strange that gives us desires to breed... as you already noticed." Arcadia felt a bright blush form on her cheeks as she nodded, her gaze falling to the floor. That itchy desire to be filled and seeded still persisted, but having this conversation was helping distract her mind.

"Yeah... they were trying to make me have an egg but it didn't work..."

"Clearly! You're still a pup!" Arcadia huffed and folded her arms.

"I'm not a pup! I'm nearly grown up already!"

"You're only a couple months old sweety, you're a pup in my eyes... oh Bordeaux is waking up already... that damn food..." Arcadia looked over and noticed Bordeaux stirirng awake, a paw reaching down below the skirt as she whimpered and moaned. The Luxray's star like appendage covered Arcadia's eyes as he poked at her with a paw.

"Hey... Bordeaux. The child is awake... wake up..."

"Luxray... please..." she muttered and moaned. Arcadia reached up and grabbed the tail star as she looked over at the Bordeaux curiously. The way she was touching herself... Arcadia was about to mimic her motions until Luxray whipped her with his tail.

"Don't. You still have a chance... you don't want to end up like us."

"A chance?! A chance for what?! It's not like I'm ever going to leave he-"

And then the doors were forced opened.

"Who the hell are you!" The surprise had awoken all three from their forced heat. Bordeaux shot up from her bed as Luxray's tail forced Arcadia behind him, the lion kneeling down and ready to pounce. Gallade stood at the doorway, his eyes scanning the Luxray as if reading his mind before looking towards the Braixen and finally the Riolu.

"You... you want revenge." The Gallade said in a matter of fact tone.

"What do you mean?!"

"I need your help. Zephyr is downstairs as we speak, she's cleaning up all alone. No security. I need you to keep it that way and keep her from getting back up while I free the others in case I triggered an alarm." The Luxray smiled.

"A break out... I'm in."

Zephyr was wiping down the machine with a white wash cloth, the damn Riolu stained all over the top with her lady juices.

"Everyone had fun today except for me... I should really get Billy to nab that Luxray for me again... my legs are shaking just thinking about it..." She muttered to herself. It was a habit for her, to talk and fantasize when she did actual maid work. It was rare since she was Billy's favorite, but tonight was an exception since he wanted to experiment on that Riolu. Now she was upstairs possibly being pounded by him while she stayed down and cleaned... it was a crummy way to end the night. When she was sure she had scrubbed it clean she stood up and admired her work. She then huffed... and began to stroke up and down along the shaft atop the fertilizing machine.

"Maybe just one ride... I do deserve it..."

"Yes, you do." Zephyr turned around in surprise, from the shadows stared two pairs of eyes. One with a fire colored gaze that burned. The other glowed with a golden hue that seemed to penetrate her body.

"What?! What are you two doing out?!" Zephyr asked as she began to back up, sweat drops from fear began to form as the two figures stepped closer. Bordeaux and Luxray, their bodies exposed as they stepped into the light.

"H-How did you get out!" This was the first time Zephyr saw Pokemon break out... it still wasn't registering to her. The concept was just too hard to grasp... they escaped... and now they...

Zephyr turned and ran, but towards where? She had no idea. The Luxray's claws clicked along the solid floor and grew in volume as he ran closer to her. She knew the exact moment he pounced, the Sneasel pinned against the cold hard floor.

"Get off of me you beast!" Luxray didn't comply, instead he bit and gripped her by the scruff of her neck. She gave out a pained mewl as her body acted on instinct, the Sneasel keeping still in fear that the Luxray would snap her neck. He was certainly capable of that...

"Ooh what's this? Your fancy new toy?" Bordeaux asked aloud as she observed the machine. Luxray looked over, Zephyr brought around as he carried her like a newborn cub.

"Bring her here, let's test it on her!" Zephry finally panicked and tried to squirm and slash her way out! The Luxray had to slam her against the ground, Zephyr grunting as her side was met with an intense shockwave of pain. She ceased her resistance; a few glass vials flew from her apron and rolled across the ground towards the Braixen. Bordeaux noticed and reached down to scoop one of them up.

"What's this... Luxray? Oh Luxray! She has your seed in this! What a naughty little Sneasel!" Zephyr said nothing. Luxray only chuckled as he brought the now peaceful Sneasel over to the machine, The lion threw her ontop as he used his tail to assist Bordeaux in having her sit atop the machine. Bordeaux lifted the Sneasel's skirt and lifted her rear to sit her on the rod of the machine, Zephyr moaning as she felt the cold metal rod shocking her nerves as she slipped in with Luxray and Bordeaux guiding her down gently down. Zephyr attempted to get up but quickly shouted in pain, her whole body spasmed as she felt the Luxray whip her with his tail, which was electrically charged to boot.

"Let's see. There seems to be a slot to put in this thing... Let me just plop this here..." The sound of the machine automatically working filled the air which caused Zephyr to shake and stare at the Braixen with a wide eye stare.

"N-no! Don't! I'm begging you!"

"Now all I have to do is press start!" Bordeaux pressed start and the machine was about to chug to life until a buzzer sounded, a message showing on the display. Low battery.

"Darn... looks like this thing is out of juice." Zephyr nearly sighed in relief... she thought she was going to end up pregnant.

"Here, let's see if this helps." Zephyr then convulsed as she felt the Luxray unleash an electrical attack on the machine and consequently her, The machine then dinged, full power.

"That did it! Thanks Luxray you're awesome!" the luxray only chuckled as she smooched him on the cheek, Zephyr trying to get up in one last ditch attempt only to be met with the crackle of his tail whipping her. Her muscles gave out on her due to the electricity and she couldn't do anything even if she fought against the torture. Bordeaux only laughed, her paw hovering over the start button.

"Well Luxray... looks like I won't be the only one baring your child..." and finally to Zephyr's horror Bordeaux pressed the start button.

"So you're a super hero!" Arcadia stated as she and Gallade wandered through the hallways.

"Well... not really super... and I'm not sure about hero... I just want to save all the Pokemon here. It's not right..."

"Can you tell me more about the outside?"

"Well... there's no roof outside. You can see everything else that exists! The sun during the day and the clouds that decorate the skies, and then at night you have the large pale moon beaming down at you with thousands of stars that can't be seen during the day!"

"Wow that sounds amazing, Luxray's star was beautiful on its own but thousands up high?!" Gallade checked the next door, locked and no one responding to his knocking as usual. There was something unusual about this place, he couldn't focus his psychic powers in the other rooms. Either they were empty or there was something blocking his power... and he didn't like that thought.

"Yes... amazing." The Gallade muttered as he hid his disappointment. He turned around and looked down at Arcadia who was looking up at him with crimson red eyes that were filled with admiration and wonder. He did feel like a super hero, the way she looked up to him.

"Yeah kid, stick with me and you'll be strong just like me. I'll save you... don't worry."

Zephyr couldn't believe it. The shaft pushed up and spread her walls apart. They hugged tightly against the smooth steel texture as it spun and vibrated. Her claws pressed down against the machine as she rode it, her body betraying her as she humped in pure ecstasy within the first few seconds. Bordeaux laughed at her as the Luxray watched with a smirk, the shame piercing into the once proud Sneasel as she caved into the same desires that she forced so many others to.

"Look at her! What a slut!"

"Yeah... and that dress just makes me want to do her more..."

"You like that gaudy looking thing? I thought you had taste Luxray..."

"Heh don't get jealous, I'd pick you over her any day."

"Who said I was jealous? Oh... the seed is going into the machine." Zephyr's eyes widened once more as she looked down at herself. Her maid outfit covered what was happening underneath, but she knew what was going to happen. She screamed in her head to get, to pull back and run while the two were distracted. She wanted so badly to get off this amazing machine, the steel rod dropping down then thrusting into her as it spun and rumbled... but it was too good... her own body was betraying her. Her instincts took over and she shivered in anticipation...

She felt it, the cum wasn't warm but it retained its sticky texture as it shot directly into her womb. Zephyr's juices squirted all over the machine below as she submitted to what was possibly her quickest orgasm ever. The seed just kept pouring in, seconds seemed like minutes as she was filled beyond its capacity and swell with the Luxray's spunk. Then just when it felt like her orgasm was about to die down she squeaked as she felt the metal rod suck the cum back in, her climax drew out as she felt the foreign pleasure of a vacuum literally sucking her pussy dry as the seed that was forced into her slowly drained away. Then she heard the sound, not the buzzer noise she heard when she continuously attempted to fertilize Arcadia. No now it was a positive chime, a ding. Braixen read the display. Fertilization Successful. Zephyr was now officially pregnant.

"Hehe look at her, she enjoyed every second~"

"Get her off... I'm too hard... I've been craving this day for so long..."

Zephyr didn't struggle as Bordeaux forced her off the machine. Her pussy dripped as she slipped off the metal rod, Zephyr having a zombie like expression after what she experienced. She fell on the floor with a soft thud as Bordeaux pushed her off, the Luxray now towering over her. The shadow of his presence caused her eyes to spark back to life, Zephyr looking up and glaring at him with rage she never had.

"Y-You'll pay for this..."

"I'm just giving you what you deserve..." The Luxray's heavy paws slipped below her skirt and up along her sides, her outfit turned over and exposing her naughty bits to the Luxray. She leaned over and scratched along his face, the Luxray growling in pain as her claws drew blood and carved three scars along his cheeks. He retaliated by dragging her closer, his throbbing member now slipping inside and penetrating her pussy in one drawn out motion. His barbs scratched her the same way, her flesh being carved into as her back arched against the ground, her slender black body essentially giving itself to the Luxray as he hilted her. He didn't stop there, he pulled back just as fast and pushed right back into her, his motions only slowed down by the added friction his sharp spines caused. Zephyr's tongue lolled out as she cried, her belly swelling as her tiny body acted as a cock sleeve for the Luxray. Her angry attitude melted away once more as she was left as moaning mess, her arms laid as useless as noodles as the Luxray's member caused her lower half to raise up into the air as he trust again and again. Zephyr's mind was slipping she couldn't handle this. Her body was way too small, last time she went at her own pace but now the Luxray was being too rough too soon and being too fast for her delicate frame.

"I-I c-can't..."

"Take it damn you! Take it! This is for teasing me and leaving me with that machine!"

Bordeaux watched as her paw wandered beneath her skirt once more, her soft paw rubbing up and down her swelling clit and across her moistening lips as she watched the Luxray take control of Zephyr. Her fire type body began to heat up as she felt the flames of desire burn with passion inside. Seeing her mate acting this ferocious... It almost made her feel envious! She was actually growing jealous of Zephyr! She wanted to be on the receiving end, she wanted to feel Luxray's impressive length mark her as his. She wanted to make Zephyr pay even more... and she wasn't going to wait her turn. Bordeaux waltzed over to the couple, the Luxray staring at Bordeaux with a smirk as Zephyr's small dark type body wobbled like a rag doll, her tongue lolling out as her eyes barely retained any focus or life left. Bordeaux smiled at how pathetic Zephyr looked now and stood over her right above her head. Zephyr didn't respond as Bordeaux sat on her, her moist and delicious pussy rubbing against her face.

"Go on, eat it out. I know you want to you slut!" Bordeaux barked at Zephyr as her witchling skirt completely hid Zephyr's head. To her surprise and delight Zephyr actually listened. She reached up and grabbed Bordeaux by the sides to hold on as she licked and kissed at her dripping pussy. Luxray couldn't believe the sight and felt his cock throb with his impending climax. He began to hump faster, the Luxray trying his best to hold back just to let this amazing moment of revenge last longer. Bordeaux's head shot back as she murred contentedly, Zephyr's tongue was slender but it was quick, smooth and warm. Zephyr suckled and drank at her pouring juices as her tongue explored inside the fox's fiery warm pussy, the ice type's mind seemingly melting away as her lower half was assualted with that painful pleasure while her senses and mind were assaulted with the fox's pheromones while her lady juices contained a hint of that secret ingredient that raises a 'mon's heat..

"Damn it... this is weird... all of the doors were locked except yours..." Gallade pounded on the last door in frustration as he turned around with a sigh and faced Arcadia.

"Were we the only ones here?"

"That's impossible... this is a daycare... they must have others here."

"What if they're downstairs in the scary room?"

"The scary room?" Gallade asked

"Yeah... the room with Zepyr..." Arcadia shuddered. The heat had passed, Gallade set her straight with both his pychic abilities and dramatic entrance. She wanted to be like him now and escape to the outside to see all of the sights while protecting the weak, that was her dream now instead of being used like some toy!

"You're probably right! Let's get to the elevator!" Arcadia nodded with a smile before the two ran across the maze like hallways.

Zephyr couldn't take it. The fluids she drank caused her once icy cool body to melt into an incredible heat. She submitted orgasm after orgasm as the Luxray gave thrust after thrust, his cock outlined against her tight slender body as his cock ravaged her insides, Bordeaux leaned the Sneasel's head closer against her pussy as she moaned from her amazing tongue work. Her slender tongue slipped inside her high quality vixen pussy as she suckled and swallowed the juices that would only cause Zephyr to want more. She couldn't think straight, her brain cells were literally killed. Her body went through sensory overload when they started and now she was and conditioned as the rest. She craved cock, she thirsted for pussy. She wanted to please both with her body, she was a slave to anyone's desires.

"Shit... I can't hold on for much longer..." Luxray muttered between his humps. Bordeaux struggled to open her eyes, the Braixen turning around as Zephyr continued to eat out her pussy.

"Pull out, cum on both of us... please..." she pleaded as she rode Zephyr. Luxray obliged, and just when he felt like his climax was going to slip out he pulled back and spilled the copious amounts of his cum all over the two.

"Nyaaaa~" Bordeaux shrieked quietly in excitement, her tongue managed to catch a few drops of his seed as she opened her mouth. Zephyr's body laid on the ground, used up and immobile as Bordeaux got up and revealed the Sneasel's blushing and zombie like face. Her eyes were expressionless as she said nothing more than a droned out groan. Bordeaux reached down and dabbed her paw in the cum that spilled all over the Sneasel and her gaudy outfit and sampled the flavor while smirking at the luxray and giving him a flirty smile.

"I'll deal with you later Bordeaux."

"Better treat me as roughly as you did with her..." was all she said before she suddenly was thrown away.

"Bordeaux!" The Luxray shouted before he felt himself lift up from the ground and get thrown away in a similar fashion.

Bordeaux coughed as she got up, her poor little body was thrown against the back wall that was shrouded in darkness.

"Luxray?! Where are you!" She struggled to shout as she got up, her arm and leg feeling dull from the impact. She looked around, the darkness hiding everything. She was about to blow a flame to help her see until all of the lights turned on in a dramatic fashion. At first she was blinded from the sudden brightness but then she saw Luxray nearby, injured but still conscious.

"What the hell was that...?" He groaned as he struggled to get up as well.

"Well well well, looks like you two had some fun." It was a feminine voice and it carried the same tone as Zephyr... but somehow it was much more ominous. Bordeaux hid behind Luxray as he growled at the source. His golden eyes focused on the crimson red irises of his assailant before him and Bordeaux were thrown back once more from an unseen force...

The doors slid open and the two stepped out, Gallade having both his arms raised and ready for combat while Arcadia copied his same stance. They walked slowly into the large open room, something was wrong, it was too quiet and dark.

"It was darker than before... nobody's here..." Arcadia muttered to Gallade.

"This room must be closed... let's go back." Before they could relax though a loud clapping sound echoed in the large room and all the lights blazed to life. Gallade covered his eyes with a hand to protect himself from the flash as Arcadia actually fell back from being blinded so fast. When his eyes finally adjusted the Gallade squinted through and couldn't believe it.

"Remember this room Gallade? This is where you first took my innocence..."

"Gardevoir?! Wh-what are you doing here?!" Gallade dropped his battle stance as he stared in disbelief. Gardevoir stood in the center of the room. Near her three Pokemon laid unconscious, Luxray Bordeaux and Zephyr. Gallade raised his arms again and glared at her.

"What did you do?!"

"I was a Kirlia back then... so sweet... so innocent... so naïve... so easily corrupted."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Gallade repeated, his angry shout filled the room and played back through the spacious walls. Gardevoir frowned.

"And now here I am. More powerful than you can ever imagine." Gallade ran, his mind focused on countering whatever move she would use. She wasn't experienced in battle so he knew he can fight whatever influence her telepathy had.

He was wrong.

Gallade was caught in surprise by the amazing force of her psychic abilities and was thrown back. Arcadia was barely getting back up when she saw in horror how easily Gallade was taken down. The elevator vibrated to life and began to travel upstairs as Gallade's back smashed against the buttons. Arcadia glared at Gardevoir and ran towards her as well, Gardevoir only laughing as she waved her arm and threw Arcadia to the side.

"Gallade I followed you... I wanted you but you ignored me. They took away my ability to have eggs at the lab because I asked... because you said you wanted no more children being taken away from you but even that wasn't enough!" Gallade growled as he stood back up, one arm holding onto his injured shoulder as he glared at Gardevoir who had honest to god tears in her eyes. She was angry... and she was sad. Her emotions entered his body and influenced him, made him feel what she felt...

"Gardevoir this is wrong... You can't possibly work for these people."

"But I will. I will have you to myself and anybody else I want. I will break you and make you mine! They gave me this power!" She waved her arm again and threw Gallade at the opposite side of Arcadia. His body dragged along the ground painfully as he tried to fight the psychic force in a futile manner.

"They gave me control!" The elevator came back down and the doors opened. A group of Weavile appeared, the many dark types moving out in formation ready to carry away the Braixen and Luxray to their rooms once more. Gardevoir took her sweet time to walk up to Gallade, the fighting type trying his best to drag himself away from her as he watched from the corner of his eye his partners being taken away once more. He also saw Zephyr stirring as she laid on the floor, the Sneasel looking dazed and confused as she got up.

"Wh-what I thought they were already sleeping... Billy told me... the Weavile were..." The speakers broke the silence, Billy's voice boomed in the large empty room as Arcadia struggled to stand up. She didn't know what to do... she wanted to help Gallade but she couldn't fight the Gardevoir.

"Sorry Zephyr" Billy said over the speakers.

"And... they gave revenge." Gardevoir finally stated when she reached Gallade.

"But... Gardevoir proved to be the better worker earlier. She will be replacing you now. You can now refer to her as Lilith."

"R-Replacement!?" Zephyr's whole world was crashing. First she was seeded, then used as a rag doll. And now... and now... "What about me?!"

"Well... you will be replacing your mother. See she recently reached an age where she's no longer fertile... and we do need a steady supply of workers so we decided to best grab someone while they're young for optimal efficiency." Zephyr said nothing. She turned and looked over at the Gardevoir who stared back with a triumphant smile.

"YOU BITCH!" She shouted as she picked herself up and ran. Her claws were raised, Zephyr having a murderous glare as she aimed to kill Gardevoir... no Lilith! She was about to slash at her until Gardevoir twisted and turned with grace, Zephyr looking back as Lilith dodged the attack and returned with a powerful kick that even shocked Gallade. Zephyr was knocked against Gallade as he held her, his once sworn enemy now reduced to a broken mess. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her now, what was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to him?

The second elevator doors opened and more Weavile came in with stretchers. Gallade watched as two of them fought a struggling Zephyr and forced restraints on her before carrying her away.

"You can't do this to me Billy! I was your favorite! I was the one you picked!" She shouted repeatedly as she was carried away. When Arcadia saw that the Weavile were about to carry Gallade away she felt a renewed sense of rage fill her body.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. Everyone looked towards her direction, the Riolu standing her ground as she raised her arms, aura forming at the end of her paws.

"A Riolu that knows how to use Aura? How exciting!" Lilith snapped and pointed at Arcadia, the remaining two Weavile rushing towards her with open claws. When they were close Arcadia knocked one away with a blast of aura and turned to dodge the slash attack and delivered a round house kick behind the second Weavile's head.

"Arcadia..." Gallade muttered, astonished at her skills. Lilith looked down at him and grew even more jealous... even after all she did some other bitch goes and takes his attention.

"Stay down!" Lilith shouted as she waved her arm from high up to down below, Arcadia instantly being slammed to the ground from the unseen psychic force. Within an instant her showtime was over and Arcadia's muscles grew limp from her new injuries. The two Weavile got up and after clearing their heads they hoisted the Riolu up and began to lead her back to the elevator. Arcadia looked towards Gallade one last time before the doors closed, the defeated psychic mouthing his words.

"I'm sorry..."

"So the injection had some unintended side effects... ah well that's science, right?" Billy's mentor stood beside him as he watched the spectacle, his right hand adorning a mega ring.

"What do you think happened?" Billy leaned back against the chair as he looked up at the scientist. He had grown old over the years but his mentor was someone he looked up to, the former scientist of this place before he sought out Billy himself.  
"I don't know, I have to run some more tests but if I were to guess I'm guessing Arcadia's body matured in a way we didn't anticipate"

"Matured how?"

"Well it was meant to hasten her biological development faster and have her grow fertile while in the baby stage but I'm guessing her body matured in a way that gave her an evolutionary advantage. In other words, she has the abilities of her evolved state while still being in the baby stage." The old man smiled as he patted Billy's shoulder.

"Perfect, then my serum worked as intended. I was hoping for both enhanced power and early fertilization but you can't have everything on the first try."

"Oh, so that was your goal all along?"

"Yes, reproduce the serum with the samples that are left. I'll try to perfect it for breeding purposes or create a new one altogether. And have Lilith injected with a sample while you're at it, I want to see the effects of the serum on a Pokemon that can potentially evolve into the mega stage."

"Aye aye captain" The old man finally left and Billy watched as Gardevoir... now known as Lilith stand over Gallade.

"This is going to get much more exciting..."


	6. Break Free

Warning: This chapter might prove a little too intense for some people. I can promise that things will start the shape up at the end but I must say for this chapter it is darkest before the dawn.

They weren't guests anymore. They were prisoners. The four had been restrained and kept separated from each other ever since that day Gallade came to the rescue... or at least tried to rescue them. Luxray, Bordeaux the Braixen, and Gallade. Each day they were forced in bonding chains, their limbs stretched as they were refused the right to see or speak. Blindfolds covered their eyes while ball gags were stuffed in their mouths every day. Bordeaux was kept busy... every day she was forced to lay an egg and give birth to many Fennekin that she would never see. Luxray was milked for all he was worth every day to, the lion fathering many children that would simply be sold off and given away. The daycare was cruel, it was monstrous and with their newest employee things only went from bad to worse...

"Get up..." Gallade's arms were chained, he couldn't reach up to remove his blinding and silencing items but he was free to move around on his legs. He sat in the corner, hoping every day that Gardevoir wouldn't come. No this wasn't Gardevoir anymore... she went by the name Lilith. She was not the same shy and innocent being she once was. The Kirlia that looked up to him had become corrupted from that day they were forced to do the daycare's bidding. As a emotion Pokemon that was affecting by other people's feelings Kirlia was the most affected. That gang bang, all those rich and powerful men had forced their depraved influence into her being and turned her into something twisted. Something obsessive... ever since that day she longed for Gallade's touch. And when he rejected her she did what she can to make him hers, forever.

The sound of steel clinking filled his ears as his arms were free to move. His arms fell to his sides, sore from their constant raised posture only for him to feel Gardevoir pushing him and binding his arms behind his back. Like a slave Gallade marched forward blindly, dark type pelts prevented him from using any type of psychic influence. These pelts were everywhere and he knew where they came from. His mind traced back to Zephyr, the former host of the critters. She was sick and twisted in her own way, but she only aimed to pleasure the Pokemon. She was nothing more than a guide to the daycare. Gardevoir wasn't satisfied with simply pleasing. When Gardevoir replaced the Sneasel the daycare had her dragged away to meet the same fate as many others... to be a breeding machine. The fate of her children though was much more sad and depressing compared to everyone else. Once his sworn enemy, Zephyr was nothing more than an unfortunate victim of his failed rescue. A victim he truly felt sorry for...

"So Gallade, still have those naïve feelings of justice?" Gardevoir asked in her usual mocking tone. Gallade took in a fresh breath of air as she removed the ball gag first, followed by the blindfold. Gardevoir stood there, her slender figure donning the daycare's signature maid outfit. She work a skirt over the dress like flaps her natural body possessed, the colors a dark black along with the frilly white apron that pocketed a host of sadistic tools. Her head adorned a frilly white hat as she bent forward, her crimson red eyes piercing Gallade's as she wore that smug smile. Gallade said nothing, ever since that day he chose to remain quiet. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of hearing his anguish or pleasure... no matter how hard the going went.

"Still not talking to me? Fine, I'll make you cave in eventually. Any day now you'll be begging for your release..." She reached down into her pocket and pulled out what he had expected, the clamping ring. He had hoped she wouldn't bring it out but still it would have been silly to expect something different. She ran a hand between his legs, the Gallade clenching his fists as he shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, he always tried his best to hold back. But Gardevoir was insistent, her smooth and gentle hand stroked up and down, his member eventually rising from the enchanting smoothness the Gardevoir had to offer. She traced a gentle nail across the smooth sensitive warmth across his length as she giggled, a hint of her former innocence carried in the gentle feminine laugh while mocking and shaming Gallade.

"You always try so hard to fight back, but your body cannot lie Gallade. This is what you want the most, and until you admit it I won't give you your release." As it began to stiffen Gardevoir placed the ring between her lips. She got down onto her knees and gripped his still erecting shaft as she closed in and guided the ring over his tip with her mouth. Gallade shivered as he held in his gasp by biting his lip, a minor trace of blood beginning to leak as he felt her smooth heavenly tongue follow behind the ring. It wasn't only the sensation that aroused him, Gardevoir was using her psychic and fairy abilities to influence his mood as well. Her own arousal seeped into his own body like a thick smog. His cock only grew harder the more he resisted, his mind unable to focus on fighting her psychic abilities back while fighting his bodily urges as well. Her teeth sunk into the ring as she pushed it back as much as it could, the upper half of Gallade's shaft growing a dark red as blood was forced in but not out. When she was finally satisfied Lilith pulled back and pushed the ring just a bit more with a free hand and twisted it in place.

"There nice and tight! Now we can begin~"

Muffled grunts escaped Gallade's mouth as he kept his eyes shut, his arms restrained to the wall behind him while his legs were tied to remain spread as well. Against the wall he stood as Lilith went to work on her knees, the sloppy sounds of her mouth working on him echoed throughout the room and returned to their ears with higher volume. Gardevoir was passionately working on Gallade, the cock she loved so much was in her possession once more. Nothing mattered to her now but its delicious salty taste, the warmth of his blood throbbing within warming her lips and flavoring her tongue as she swirled her tongue ever so gently around the bulbous tip. Gallade was similar to human in anatomy, so Gardevoir often pulled the skin that covered his head back, her tongue swirling between the folds of his uncut member before she wrapped her lips and took in his member for sloppy sucking. Her saliva gushed around his pulsing member, the pleasure driving Gallade to the brink as he focused all his will into not giving her the satisfaction of hearing him beg. Everyday it was something different, she used him as toy during her breaks between hosting the daycare's many activities and everyday she would keep him from cumming until he would finally beg for his release. It's been a week now and his mind was beginning to tear, his sack grew into a light shade of blue from constantly being teased beyond his capacity. Gardevoirs hands stroked up and down along the length in timing with her head bobbing forward and back, her tongue slobbering all over as she went wild with her own desires. Finally she pulled back and looked up at Gallade who was shivering and straining to keep up his silent resistance.

"C'mon Gallade, all you have to do is admit you love this! Just say the words and I'll take off this ring and swallow your love..." Gallade shook his head like a stubborn child which made Lilith frown.

"You're making this harder on yourself, do you think you can keep this up every day for the rest of your life?" Gallade said nothing as Gardevoir stroke him off during this little attempt. She can sense her dissatisfaction, she wanted to taste and feel his pent up load hitting the back of her throat, she wanted to feel the familiar sticky warmth shoot inside of her and mark her as his but she wasn't going to have any of that. Gallade smiled when he felt her emotions flare up in rage.

"You're not going to last! You're going to break soon! I'll make sure of it!"

"I-I won't b-break you... b-bitch!" Those were the first words he had said to her since that day. Gardevoir's face twisted into a snarl as Gallade opened an eye to view her expression, a slight sense of joy overcoming the fighting type from her frustration. Then, the speakers broke their little session.

"Lilith! Put your toy away! We need you right away!"

"Y-you better go... y-your masters are c-calling you..." Gardevoir growled a bit in frustration before doing something shocked Gallade. She threw a fist right into his sack, the fighting type letting out a surprise exhale of air as he felt all his insides cringe from the sudden shockwave of pain. His kidneys felt like they had been misplaced as his cock twitched and went through a series of spasms as his entire body suffered from that one weak point. This is why they were hidden until mating!

"I'll deal with you tomorrow..." She simply stated before whistling and summoning the Weavile to take him away...

Arcadia the Riolu was the only one who wasn't in constant chains. In fact, it seemed as if she didn't suffer any consequences at all. She was still in the same room as before, bed and table with a litter box that emptied every hour and a Weavile occasionally delivering her food on a tray as if she were a guest. She didn't know why she was punished, she expected the worst after knocking out those two Weavile during the attempted break out but she was fine. She was constantly monitored, probably to see if the injection she received had any other effects. She sat on the bed, her little powerful legs dangling in the air as she waited for his return. Eventually she closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She had taught herself to focus on the energy that everyone was made of. Wisps of smoke formed as she sensed and felt everyone's presence in the daycare. The power of this aura allowed her to see everyone within range, and just as she tuned in to this seemingly other dimension she noticed Gallade's energy thrown into the cell, a feeling of pain and defeat seeped into Arcadia's body as she tuned into Gallade's mind.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" She had asked. With this ability she was able to pass the dark pelts that blocked psychic waves and speak to Gallade directly with his own telepathy.

"Nothing... just was sucker punched where it counted."

"You should just stop this foolishness. She's torturing you at this point!"

"No... I won't give up. You should know me by now."

"You poor thing..."

"Enough, have you been training?"

"Yes, I was just waiting for you."

"Good, lets resume where we left off."

Instructing Arcadia was how Gallade pieced together his mind and retained his sanity. As the hours went by his blood flow returned to normal and the ring eventually fell on its own only for a Weavile to scoop it up during feeding hour. Arcadia prepped her body as well as her mind. She worked out, she moved with the flow and danced with the wind. The room had plenty of space for her to move as her nimble body stepped and hopped to avoid invisible attacks, Arcadia's paws thrusting through the air as she delivered blows to imaginary enemies. This went on until the night when Arcadia's body could handle no more...

Arcadia rested on the bed, Gallade eventually knocking out after they exchanged words of goodnight. Her eyes were closing and she was about to pass off to sleep as well until she heard her door opening. The silhouette of that bad Gardevoir appearing. Arcadia shot up, her entire body freezing up in fear as she saw Lilith smiling and pulling out a pair of specially made handcuffs for her.

"Get up."...

The lights flickered on, Arcadia couldn't see but she could sense it. This was the room, the room where all the evil was committed. Her arms were tied behind her back, restrained by the pair of steel handcuffs as she was pushed and forced by Lilith into the room. She could sense someone else in the room, his energy coming off as malicious as she felt his instinctual desires come off like smoke from a fire.

"I understand that Zephyr attempted to fertilize you but failed. Billy thinks that the injection should be taking effect by now. He wanted me to put you on that pathetic machine, but I had another suggestion..." Lilith pushed Arcadia against the other being, her face rubbing along a musky and hot appendage only for Lilith's hand to grab Arcadia behind the head and smear her against the other's crotch.

"Nothing beats the real thing honey. Zephyr was kind enough to break you into your first time but that's just shows how weak she was. There's no kindness with me, you're going to be this Lucario's bitch!"

"Hehe she is a cutie..." Lilith's hand soon let go and was replaced by the Lucario's, his paw rubbing along the back of her head as Arcadia whimpered and kept her mouth shut. Her snout and lips were forced to rub against the Lucario's sheath, sack and erecting member as Arcadia tried to pull back. But she heard Lilith tsking and soon felt her body glow as she felt the Gardevoir's psychic influence control her muscles and force her lips open.

"Say aaaaaaah~" Arcadia soon felt the musky and bitter flavor overwhelming her tongue as the cock plunged into her mouth, the Lucario held her head and began to thap his waist against her repeatedly. She gagged and she choked, Arcadia soon grew lightheaded from the lack of air as the Lucario savagely fucked her face repeatedly, Lilith's mocking tone filling her ears.

"Look at her, that slut! Nothing but a dog in heat, I can't wait to see what you will become when I'm done with you..."

"So small... so tight... I can't wait anymore!" Lucario's paws forced her head as close to his crotch as possible, her snout rubbed against her fur as he kept his cock plunged down her throat for several seconds before pulling out. Arcadia took in a deep breath and choked from the sudden intake, her pathetic coughs filled the room as Lucario's member dripped with her saliva.

She didn't even earn her reprieve during this, she felt Lilith's psychic influence take her over once more and forced her to turn around, the little Riolu standing on all fours and raising her rear while moving her tail out of the way for the Lucario.

"W-wait... please!" She begged to Lilith as she felt the Lucario's paws grip as her slender and curvy waist.

"No rest, this is a business Arcadia." Lilith simply stated with a sick smirk on her face. Arcadia can feel her vibes somehow, she can feel her jealousy of Arcadia being Gallade's "favorite" and she could sense her satisfaction at seeing Arcadia suffering. She also felt her heat, the heat was rubbing off of the gardevoir and onto Arcadia like a spreading virus. As she moved into position she could feel her body responding as her vagina grew moist and ready for the Lucario.

"This bitch... her scent!" Lucario leaned down and took a big whiff into her cunt, his member twitching happily as his knot became fully exposed. Arcadia shuddered as she felt him sniff her private parts, her cheeks blushing as she couldn't help but cry out in surprise!  
"A-a-a-ahhh... please don't..."

"I can't help it! It's our insticts!" Lucario simply stated before grappling at her waist and mounting her like a dog. He sat on his knees and began to hump right away, his cock jabbing against her underside several times until he finally hit home and stabbed his hungry cock right into her needy slit.

Arcadia's back curved as her head raised, her arms pressing against the ground as she remained on all fours. Her body couldn't budge anywhere else, Lilith was holding her down for the lucario as he kept his horny pace up with no consideration. His size was huge, something she wasn't accustomed to! Before Zephyr readied her body but this male wasn't as kind! His member was causing her sides to stretch to accommodate his length and girth as it slipped in and out, her nerves flaring painfully from being readjusted as his cock was outlined by her small slender body. Arcadia's tongue lolled out as his tip repeatedly jabbed beyond her cervix, Lilith laughed and had a hand over her lips as if trying to stifle her giggled.

"The poor bitch, to be honest I'm kind of envious. To feel such an amazing cock fucking your pussy, to feel the male's warm blood rushing through their veins as their member connects into your body and make you two into one being... it's something that no machine can ever replicate!" Arcadia couldn't respond, every time he pushed in towards her she yelped and yipped as her pussy wrapped around his beefy meat, the Lucario's body thrusting against hers as the base of his member slapped against her lips, the knot trying to slip in.

"And with a canine like him, the feeling is only enhanced! Soon he's going to knot you... he's going to tie you and you two will be stuck as his cum drains into your womb!" Arcadia felt the lucario hump faster, his grunts filled the air as his grip on her waist tightened. She could feel him dragging her body closer, the jackal being affecting by these vibes as well as he desperately wanted to tie her. Arcadia's walls began to spasm and close randomly as her muscles lost control, her face was flushed as she gave into a premature orgasm, not from the cock alone but from Lilith's lust saturating the room. Her emotions were overwhelming the two and as she watched she only grew more aroused, which in turn made the two jackals aroused even further which only inflated the Gardevoir's desires. It was a never ending cycle and Arcadia was taking the full brunt, she could only think of Gallade and how he retained his sanity after every session, she could not imagine how he could keep up his strong will.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She squeaked out with every thrust but Lilith only laughed.

"So soon? After a single climax?! You haven't even satisfied your mate all the way yet! What kind of bitch are you Arcadia?"

"So close... I think..." Lucario grunted as his rapid paces soon turned into single powerful thrusts. His knot was slowly slipping past her lips and all it needed was a good pound. Arcadia's cries echoed with each push, the cry followed by the mooshy sound of his cock being slathered by her juices and the thapping of his knot being rejected again and again. Finally he gave it all he got and thrust right into her, his knot slowly slipping as his powerful arms forced her body to grind against him before it finally ripped into her. Arcadia screeched, Lilith finally letting her body go as she dangled from the Lucario's cock like a literal cock sleave. He sighed in relieve as she felt his cum ooze into her, her womb slowly being filled with the warm and creamy stuff as Lilith smirked and turned away to walk towards the elevator.

"Throw her back into her room when you're done" Was all she said as Lucario stood up, Arcadia remained stuck and seated on his member as his knot prevented her from sliding off...

She didn't even remember being thrown back into her room. She remember the sick Lucario mating with her several more times while they were tied until his member finally deflated and went soft. She was tossed back into her room, Weavile eventually coming in as they tested her and bathed her semi conscious body. They scrubbed her clean while they waited for the test's results. The same as last time, fertilization failed. When Gallade finally woke up he panicked, usually Arcadia was there to greet him right away. For what felt like days Gallade sat there, worry and anxiety overwhelming his body as he sat blindly waiting for her familiar voice inside his head. He was starting to go crazy until she finally came through albeit in a weak and fatigued voice.

"I'm sorry... I just woke up..." Gallade would have sighed in relief but the ball gag was in his way.

"I'm just glad you're alright..."

"Actually... something happened last night..." Gallade couldn't hear it, in fact her voice was breaking up since she was struggling to merely read his aura. Arcadia sat alone in her room, tears forming as she remembered last night. Her insides still ached as she struggled to remain upright against the wall as she sat on her bed.

"What happened?! Did they hurt you!"  
"That Gardevoir... Lilith..." She was about to explain but then she sensed a second aura approaching Gallade's. That bitch... she was about to drag him away once more.

"Heads up... you have company... Stay strong!"

"I will... you too."

As usual Gallade was dragged to the room, chained against the wall Gallade stood as Lilith walked back and forth observing him like a specimen. Gallade merely watched as his red eyes followed hers, the two psychic Pokemon feeling mutual animosity towards each other.

"Yesterday you said some things that made me angry."

"..."

"And I admit I lost my cool."

"..."

"But today I'm going to punish you for saying those days. Today is the day I finally will claim your will as mine."

"You can't break me. I'll hold on till my dying breath." Lilith only smiled and with a wave of her arm she brought something from the hiding shadows of the room. Wheels squeaked as a television was dragged closer from the Gardevoir's telepathy. The TV was battery powered and portable, thin and large. And ready to play with the press of a button.

"Today... is my day off."

"..."

"And I have all day with you. I worked until the dead of the night yesterday to make this a reality, and I'm going to sure you the height of my work day"

"What can you possibly show me that'll..." Lilith had turned on the TV in mid sentence. Gallade fell into silence as he saw Arcadia knotted by the Lucario, her body being supported as she was raised into the air, the Lucario humping against her like a toy as she cried and begged for reprieve. Immediately Gallade fell into an unfamothable rage. His body raged against the chains as he glared and growled at Lilith who only looked down at him with a smug smile.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you and everyone else that works here!"

"Hehe, and I thought I had temper problems~" She casually pushed the TV away, not even bothering to turn it off as Arcadia's cries continued to echo in the room.

"So I have a proposal, I can promise you that no more harm will fall on your favorite little Bitch" Lilith added emphasis on the last word as if she were spiteful towards Arcadia. Gallade immediately knew what she was going to propose.

"In return..."

"You want me to say it?" Gallade asked. "Fine! You're my master! Make me cum, make me your slave! Just leave Arcadia alone!"

"ah ah ah..." Gardevoir said as she shook her head. "You had your chance... now I want something more..."

"How much more..."

"I want you to clear your mind, I want you to give up any resistance and let me take control of you... body... and spirit..." Her hand gently massaged the red horn that protruded from his chest, Gallade in shock and realizing what she was proposing.

"You want me to become your literal slave?!"

"Either that or I'll have him knot Arcadia for the rest of her life~" Gallade grimaced as he turned his head away. This was it... she finally accomplished it. He can feel her ego inflate as she sensed his defeated feelings pour into her...

"...please... don't harm her anymore."

"So you'll clear your mind?" He looked up at her triumphant and proud expression with sorrowful red eyes.

"yes... master..."

"Good, now we can begin~"

Gallade shivered as he felt Lilith's tongue sample and taste every inch of his body. His private parts hadn't been touched and yet he was slowly growing erect and aroused, Lilith's lust pouring into his body as she pressed against him and gave him the affection she had been holding back for this moment.

"A-ah... Lilith..."

"Don't call me that..." She said as her hands rubbed along his red horn, her tongue passing across his chest.

"W-what?" She looked up at him with her formerly innocent crimson eyes, the Gardevoir giving up her usual corrupted attitude for this day only.

"Call me Kirlia..."

"Y-yes... Kirlia..."

"Mmmm... do you remember that day? When you first took me?" He exhaled as he felt her hand grip along his shaft, her smooth pale legs closing around it and massaging it as she stared at him with those innocent eyes...

"mmph... yes..." Gallade had been clearing his mind, he didn't put up any resistance anymore, for Arcadia's sake. This was dangerous, he knew it. Her psyche would soon change and warp his if he didn't fight back... but if he did then Arcadia will no doubt suffer. So he let her lust guide him, he let his body cave into desires as his cock throbbed between her legs, ring free...

"That was the best day of my life... it hurt so badly at first..." he could feel her pussy leaking just slightly with excitement as his cock raised between her legs and rubbed along her slit underneath her dress like flaps and maid outfit. Gardevoir twirled a finger and the chains soon fell... Gallade had his chance right now and yet... it was already too late. His mind was hypnotized... he was under her spell and he wasn't going to break out.

"But you like it when it hurts... don't you Kirlia?" Gardevoir's lust poured into his body like a tidal wave, that line alone caused her heat to inflate as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, his bulbous tip slowly slipping into her pussy naturally.

"Yes... I love it when it hurts... take me! Fuck me like that first day!" Her desires seeped into him, his instincts took over his intellect as he suddenly forced Lilith, Gardevoir, Kirlia against the wall. He raised her legs and plunged his cock deep into her folds, Lilith gasping as her legs wrapped around his back and held him close. He pounded into her, against the wall as her head rested atop of his shoulder.

"Gallade! Gallade! Gallade!" She repeated, her heat intensifying as her slender figure held him close with arms and legs, her back pressed against the wall as Gallade humped furiously.

"You like that Kirlia? You like it when I fuck you hard?!" Gallade wasn't the type to talk dirty, but he was no longer Gallade. He was merely a vessel now, a being holding Lilith's lust as he acted primarily on instinct. She wanted him to talk dirty to her, to treat her like dirt! He fucked her against the wall, her slender frame bobbing with his movements as she received his cock.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder! Faster!" Gallade wasn't satisfied with this position anymore, he literally threw her on the ground without pulling out and mounted her as she was forced onto her knees. Her cries filled the room with Arcadia's cries that played from the television, Gallade unable to distinguish the two anymore. He was an animal now... he was a beast. He wanted to fuck Lilith, to seed and impregnate her. Memories slipped away and so did promises as his cleared mind was filled to the brim with this depravity... As he fucked her he slapped his powerful hands across her rear. The slap echoed loud as Lilith shot up and begged for more. Another whip of pain that stimulated her body. The stimulation transferred onto Gallade, their lusts feeding each other until Gallade finally felt that build up. His climax stirred from his sack, his cock no longer hindered by that ring.

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me!" Lilith shouted. Gallade couldn't say anything, pleasure overwhelmed him along with pain as his load transferred and stimulated sore nerves. When he felt the climax finally about to break out he was crying out too, Lilith's senses mixing with his as he sensed her climaxing from the anticipation alone. He finally felt it escape, his seed literally erupting as the ecstatic feeling caused him to see stars. Lilith shouted yes as she felt an amazing amount of his seed pour into her womb, her walls closing in reaction to keep any of it from spilling out... Gallade eventually fell over, the orgasm was so intense that he was struggling to remain consciousness as he heard Lilith stand back up. She looked down at him with the smug smile, Lilith no longer posing as Kirlia but as the host of the daycare.

"We've only just begun... I told you I was going to break you... and now... you're all mine~"

Arcadia tried to work out but she couldn't. She was worried about Gallade, more than usual now that she knew what he was resisting. He was taking an unusually long time too, usually it was only a short time before he was thrown back in but the hours slowly passed by and his room was still empty. Night soon came and Arcadia stood up waiting to no avail. She eventually dozed off only to wake up an hour later hoping to see him back in his room... still nothing. Finally morning came and she saw different auras carrying him back. (Oh no... what did they do...) Arcadia muttered as she tried to focus clearly to speak to him.

"Gallade! Gallade! Are you alright?"

"Kirlia?" he asked. Arcadia was confused, he never heard him mention that name.

"No... Arcadia!"  
"Kirlia... please... I'm still in need."

"Gallade! Snap out of it! It's me! Arcadia!"  
"Kirlia... Gardevoir... Lilith... I don't care anymore... I need to..." His thoughts soon faded away as Arcadia lost focus. She slowly sobbed and wiped her eyes with a paw as moist tears leaked out. She got up and walked to the table before giving it a karate chop and snapping it in half.

"Damn it!" She shouted, unable to keep her voice to herself. "She broke him!" She kicked the table with surprising strength and caused it to smash into pieces as it made impact with the seemingly unbreakable walls. "Damn it damn it damn it!" She cried again and again in frustration. Her door clicked open and a Weavile opened the door.

"Quit destroying shit!"

"Where's Lilith?!" Arcadia shouted at the maid.

"Resting! What's it to you?! Lucario, calm her down!" suddenly the Lucario came into view, a smug smile showing on his face as Arcadia noticed his excitement already showing.

"Nice to see you Arcadia, They sent me up hear to punish you for breaking the..." He couldn't finish his sentence. Arcadia didn't let him. She was pissed, impatient and tired of all the sex. That was all this place was about. Sex, sex sex. Her figure blurred as she rushed towards the larger jackal, her paw clenched into a fist as she delivered a powerful punch right into his sack, sheath and cock. The Lucario wheezed like a girl and before the Weavile could respond Arcadia grabbed her by the head and threw her against the hallway's wall. Lucario fell onto his knees and balled up into a shriveling and whimpering mess. Arcadia stood there, panting as the realization of what she did seeped in. Looking around she realized she was in the hallway... she was free from the room and the elevator was close by. She ran

The elevator doors opened as she ran and she was met with a group of three Weavile. She jumped over all three of them, her body lunging and rolling into a ball as she landed and quickly got back on her feet in one fluid motion. Before they could respond Arcadia turned around and delivered an aura sphere, knocking all three of them across the hallway right before the doors closed.

"what now!" the elevator began to raise on its own as Arcadia could do nothing but wait. Regardless she was going to find her way to Gallade and break him out, she had to save him! When the elevator stopped the doors opened and she was greeted with a whole group of Weavile, undressed and ready to fight! She knew she couldn't take them all out, she had to run and keep moving. She punched one square in the face before ducking and avoid a slash from a second Weavile. She rolled forward to dodge some more and uppercutted a third one as she got up from the roll. While in the air her back was met with the slash of one Weavile's claw, causing her to gasp in pain. She retained her cool though and followed Gallade's advice. She kept the motion going, her paws landed on one Weavile's head and she took advantage by hopping off and away from the hoard. She didn't bother to look back, she ran forward and made her way through the nearest door, the Weavile punching and demanding entrance as she tried her best to keep the door close behind her...

"What the hell?!" She looked up and saw that she was in some type of kitchen. In the kitchen a single Monferno stood wearing a puffy chef hat and wielding a cleaver, a slab of meat slathered on a cutting board on the counter near him.

"Help me!" Arcadia begged, hoping he was an ally. The fire monkey looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He then eyed a nearby meat locker and dashed on all fours before stopping by its side and mustering all his strength to drag it. The locker dragged noisily as cans that rested atop soon fell and rolled across the clean white floor, the Monferno pushing with both hands to move the heavy locker in front of the two doors. Arcadia waited and finally moved out of the way when the locker kept the doors from opening, the Weavile shouting and demanding that they open the door as the two fighting types sighed and rested.

"Okay... now tell me. Who the hell are you?" the Monferno looked down at the fatigued Riolu and nearly melted when he saw her pleading red eyes, the Pokemon was tired and obviously had been through a lot...

"Do you know about this place?! What they do?!" Arcadia shouted.

"It's a damn daycare! I'm the chef!" he replied.

"It's not a daycare! It's something more!"

"Oh yeah? If not a daycare than what?"

"I... I don't know... but they do things... terrible things!" Arcadia began to tear up as she fell to her knees, her forepaws pressed onto the ground as she failed to hold back her tears a second time. The Monferno leaned down and held her, he had a worried look on his face as he wiped away a single tear, causing Arcadia to smile at him. "Thanks... I'm Arcadia... a-and you are?"

"Aiden." He replied. "What happened? What did they do to you?"

"This place... it's evil. They force us to breed and to have sex... and this Gardevoir she... she broke my best friend..." She was struggling to go on.

"That Gardevoir... the new worker here right? Something told me she wasn't right..."

"You know her?!"

"Yeah, I'm the chef. All the workers sleep and eat on this floor. I thought this place was just a daycare, I mean they promise trainers an egg the next day but..." he stood quiet as he stared at the ground, his hand clenching into a fist as his body began to heat up near Arcadia's presence.

"I didn't know HOW they did it until now... these sick bastards... they're going to pay..." Suddenly their heads turned as a familiar voice rang.  
"What are you slackers doing? Can't open a simple door?" Arcadia panicked. It was Lilith... if she opened that door it was over and she would be back in her room... or worse...

"Listen! We have to get out of here!" Aiden said as he got her up.

"What?! But I have to save my friend...he..."

"If you get caught then you won't be able to save him! Come on we have to get out of here!"

:"what? They put something in the way? Stand aside..." Arcadia looked back to Aiden. He was worried, caring and above all strong. His brown eyes pleaded her to listen... she nodded. Aiden smiled and grabbed her by the hand which caused her to blush, she didn't know why but feeling his touch made her feel fluttery... her heart was beating for a totally different reason...

"Come on, we can go through the garbage chute!" He opened the silvery hatch and revealed the large hole to Arcadia.

"Garbage chute?! Is it safe?!"

"Yes I swear! There should be bags at the bottom now come on!" The Locker began to move as Lilith used her telepathy. Arcadia didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up... stared at Aiden one last time before jumping down.

"Aiden! What's going on!" Aiden jumped as Lilith stormed in, the Gardevoir's eyes looked quite tired as she stood there, cranky and arms at her waist.  
"Just throwing out the garbage." Aiden peeked behind her and saw all the Weavile looked scared and frightened, obviously they didn't want to say anything to upset Lilith.

"These stupid Weavile... they told me a Pokemon escaped and ran into the kitchen, also why was the locker in the way?!"

"Um... What I just threw out was really stinky so... I tried to keep the smell in here until I got it down the chute." He still had the chute opened, ready to jump in if he needed to... if he CAN that is. Lilith merely stared at him before turning back.

"Fine... I'm too tired to deal with this now. I'll investigate this later... it's not like anybody can escape anyways..." She waved him off as she let the doors closed. Aiden felt a wave of relief wash over his body. Then he heard the voice through the speakers.

"Lilith listen! Arcadia has..." That was his cue. Aiden jumped down the chute, the last things he heard is Lilith rushing back in and shouting as he dropped out of her telepathic range...

He shouted as his body slid against the dirty silver chute. Eventually he landed on black plastic bags, Arcadia right below him as she yelped in surprise.

"Aiden! I thought you weren't!" the two remained silent as they realized that Aiden had his hands on her shoulders, his waist between her legs. The two instantly blushed as Aiden got up suddenly, every movement crinkled the garbage bags below.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No no it's alright! I mean it's not alright but..." Suddenly the two were lifted up. A nearby garbage truck had latched onto the dumpster and was pouring the contents into its fill. Arcadia and Aiden shouted, the driver slash operator distracted by music and ignorant of their presence as they were poured into the truck. As they landed Arcadia now sat atop of Aiden's waist... the two staring into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything, the embarrassed blushes on their faces said it all. Aiden's fur free cheeks flushed with red as the orange fur turned into a darker hue as Arcadia had full blown red across her face. She sat atop of him for a few more seconds... the two leaning closer to each other.

"Aiden..."

"Arcadia..." Then the walls began to close around them.

The two scrambled in a panic, Arcadia getting up and helping Aiden up.

"We have to get out of here!" Aiden shouted. Arcadia and him held each other's hands, his fingers wrapped around her digits as they lead each other out of the mountains of garbage bags before the two leaped out in time. The garbage truck soon drove off as the two stood back up. Aiden dusted himself off as Arcadia took a couple steps forward. She looked to her sides and saw people, tons of people at nearby sidewalks. She heard many sounds of machines going off into the streets, stopping and going as miscellaneous city noises filled her ignorant ears.

"Damn city... Arcadia? Are you alright?" Arcadia looked up to the sky where a sun shined down with all its beauty. A few clouds littered the sky which only enhanced the image for the sheltered Riolu. She then turned around and looked at Aiden, the Riolu smiling with a light blush.  
"We did it... We're... outside..."


End file.
